Who's There?
by Dancing Eyes
Summary: Raven feels there's something wrong, but the team doesn't realize until she falls unconsious. They're about to fight a battle they don't even know how to fight, but it will be to save everyone BB/Raven
1. Chapter 1: Something is Wrong

**Okay, so this chapter is a little longer than I might be uploading in the future, but you never know!**

** Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: Something is Wrong**

Raven stumbled in the door, it had been a difficult fight. She was quite sure that Cyborg was repairing his arms, they had overloaded when he tried to use everything he had into the sonic cannon. Beast Boy was so exhausted he didn't have the breath for a quip, and Starfire had fallen asleep on Robin's shoulder. It had been Raven who had driven home, as Cyborg didn't trust anyone else with his baby.

Once she got to her room however, she slid down. She took a deep breath, she was just so _tired_. She was very wary; it was extremely easy to get lost in emotions at this level of exhaustion. She gritted her teeth and deliberately removed her uniform into her pajamas. They were her after-battle pajamas; this meant that they weren't too clingy in case she had bruises or injuries. They were also very soft. She crawled into her bed and promptly passed out.

* * *

With a gasp she bolted upright, she didn't know what had caused her to react like this. But there was something very wrong. Very very wrong. She took a breath to steady herself and tried to disperse the panic that was flooding her body in chills. She grabbed her cloak and decided tea, tea would be a good thing right now.

She made her way to the common area, everyone else was already up. Cyborg and BB were gaming. She smiled on the inside, she thought Cyborg was winning but BB had just used an 'epic punch' and won the game. Robin was cooking breakfast, while trying to keep Star out of the kitchen. She walked over and started the water.

"How are you feeling, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, as she watched her friend lean on the counter top. She was feeling quite refreshed. They had been victorious!

"I'm fine." The words were crisp and clear.

"DUUUUUDE I cannot believe you just did that!" BB voice whined quite loudly.

"Looks like you're off your game, maybe you should have some BACON!" Cyborg flipped behind the coach and grabbed an apron to start cooking breakfast. There was a flurry of activity as BB raced in the kitchen as well, Robin's waffles were done, and Starfire saw her opportunity to dive for mayo jar and butter sticks. Raven was quickly shuffled out of the kitchen as her friends went crazy for their favorite meal of the day.

"Ah!" There it was again, the feeling that there really was something _wrong_ with the world. It felt like an intrusion, like someone stabbing her brain. She stumbled, and steadied herself with an arm on the couch.

"Rae, are you okay?" BB leapt over the chaos in the kitchen, and ran to her side. "Rae, what's wrong?" He was holding her steady. Her frail body was shaking in his arms, and he gently lifted her hand off the couch and allowed her to lean on him.

"I'm fine, don't know what came over me. I just…" The kettle whistled. "I just need my tea." She said, grateful for the interruption. That moment, she had leaned so effortlessly into Beast Boy. His green eyes were full of concern. She had felt her own body shaking, but from the weakness or something more she did not know. Nor did she wish too.

She pushed herself away from Beast Boy and walked purposefully to the kettle, where she poured herself a cup of her favorite tea. She inhaled the aroma as she delicately held the cup in her hands, enjoying the warmth.

* * *

Beast Boy was a little affronted; he had just been trying to help! There was obviously something off about Raven. He was better than most at picking her up, although it was definitely a skill that needed to be practiced. But he knew there was something not okay with Raven today. Her body was still shaking, although less so. He focused all his attention in Raven as she walked to the steps.

Raven turned around, to see Robin watching with disgust as Star eagerly dipped a butter stick in the mayo and ate it happily. Cyborg was flipping an assortment of sausages, bacon, and who knows what other meat products.

Beast Boy, Beast boy was just staring at her.

Then she felt the stabbing sensation again, harder and more direct. She fell back like she'd been physically hit, landing painfully on the steps behind her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy watched as her face betrayed a terrible pain, as she crumpled to the steps, her tea splattering the carpet. Her cape fanned out behind her. He raced to her side, and gently supported her head. Everyone crowded around.

"Raven?" The question was small, and Beast Boy searched for some sign that she was okay. He watched as Raven's went wide.

"_**Something is wrong.**_" The voice came from Raven's mouth, but everyone knew it wasn't Raven saying it. It was weird, but Beast Boy could have sworn he saw in her eyes flashes of light, like inside her head Raven was using her powers to attack. Probably just my worry running away from me, he mused. Then she slumped back into his arms.

He lifted her, glad he had had enough training and time at the gym that he could support her. He was frightened though that she was so light, almost like she would float away. It was weird, he had just disconnected from everyone else when something had started happening to Raven, and then it jumped back online.

* * *

"Quick! Get her to the medical room!" Robin ordered Beast Boy who started running. "Cyborg, get the equipment ready, whatever you think is necessary. Starfire, go with Cyborg, help him with anything he needs. I'm headed to her room to see if it can give us some type of clue as to what happened." They all raced off.

Robin could hear Cyborg listing off the medical equipment to Starire, and he raced to Raven's bedroom. He slid the door open. He looked closely, trying to piece together what happened last night. She had seemed fine the day before… He saw her uniform placed carefully in laundry bin, and saw her pajamas on the ground.

She had slipped into her pajamas, and had a very restless sleep. Her covers were thrown on the floor haphazardly. The indentations on the bed suggested she had woken suddenly, nightmares? Robin wondered, looking for some kind of clue.

What had happened with Raven?

* * *

**Yep so I'll hopefully have a new chapter soon, please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who dun it?

**Oo you lucky ducks! I don't normally do this...but this is more of a thinking chapter anyway...**

**Chapter 2: Who dun it?**

"Could it be Trigon? Trying to take over Raven again?" Starfire's head popped up behind Cyborg. "Or could Slade be testing another of his drones? Or maybe it's some kind of sickness?" Cyborg gritted his teeth, he didn't _know_. Starfire's endless questions weren't helping either. Just reminding him that they had no idea who or what had done this to their friend.

Not only was he concerned about Raven, but about Beast Boy. It had been hours since Raven had collapsed, and he had set her down gently on the bed, and sat in the chair. He hadn't moved, talked, or given any sign that he was okay except for his eyes which kept scanning Raven, almost trying to make her come back.

"…or maybe it is Brother Blood with some new device?" Star had kept coming up with ideas.

"Enough Starfire!" Cyborg bellowed. He immediately felt bad when he saw her shrink back in sadness. "I know, I know you're just trying to help. But right now we need to look for clues, not speculate. Robin is running some tech over her room, looking for traces of magic or forced entry or poison or anything else. Right now Star, we're just waiting. I know it's hard, it's hard on all of us."

* * *

"But…will friend Raven be all right?" Starfire's voice was small, as if she was expecting rebuke. But she was genuinely worried. Normally if Raven was injured badly, she'd enter a healing coma. But she wasn't floating like she normally did; she was just lying on the bed. So still.

There was silence. Starfire simply nodded and walked out the room. She was too sad and worried to fly.

* * *

She has to be all right. We'll figure out what's wrong, and then we'll save her. Just like we always do. She'll be okay. These thoughts spun in an endless circle trying to comfort him, but they sounded empty. It all sounded empty. Cyborg had done numerous tests and determined that she was okay physically. It's just she wasn't responding to stimuli, it was like a coma. Sort of.

His eyes looked at her restlessly. Her eyes were closed, but her normally ashen skin looked paler than usual. Her red stone on her forehead, he'd never even bothered to ask if it was a ruby or not, he just assumed; looked brighter and maybe a little more foreboding next to the paler skin. Her purple hair lay behind her, spread on the pillow. He wanted to brush it back, off her face but he couldn't muster the will to move. Her hands lay unmoving at her side.

Maybe Star was on to something, something must have done this. The Brain, he might be smart enough to do something to Raven. But why her? Was this some kind of test to see if he could get the Teen Titans, and it was just dumb luck she'd been affected? Or maybe it was because of her heritage from not being of Earth.

If Raven had an arch nemesis, it would be her father. But what was his plan this time? Wasn't Trigon still trapped in some other dimension? Or maybe he was using the demon part trapped in Raven's mind to back him up, give him more power in this realm. Or maybe another villain was using Raven to get to someone on the team.

Blackfire, she had a grudge with Starfire, maybe this was some kind of alien payback. Last he'd heard she was still in jail, but it wasn't a stretch to think she could have broken out. Beast Boy wasn't sure how much Blackfire had noticed Raven though; she had just used the friends to get Starfire annoyed and irritated. She had focused more time on Robin anyway…no probably not.

Cyborg had Brother Blood, he was telepathic. That might account for why there were no physical systems, but why put her in this coma like state? Last time, he had used her to further his plans. He had already proved he could control their bodies, so why not use it. And why let us know? He could have done it sneakily; really exploited her because he wanted us to think it was really her…No he mentally shook his head. I'm ruling out Brother Blood too.

What about Slade? He was always arch nemesis material, granted more so to Robin. But he had teamed up with Trigon in the past, although they might not be on such great terms since Trigon double-crossed Slade, so not sure if they'd work together again. He had used those nano-bots to hurt the Titans before, maybe he found a trickier way to get them in, but then why just Raven? The team had been with her all of yesterday, when would he have done that?

He felt like ripping out his hair in frustration, the Teen Titans had so many enemies it would take forever to go through them all. And he bet that's what Robin was doing now anyway. Probably in some mega computer even to rule out those still in prison, yada yada yada.

He just needed her to be okay.

**Aw poor Teen Titans, next chapter will be about Raven's perspective as this all goes down...what's really up? Plus reveal of our mysterious villian! Please review! Love to know if you just read it or have ideas, go right ahead!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reveal of the Villain…

**Here we go...who could it be?**

**Chapter 3: The reveal of the villain…**

Raven was in her mind, of that she was sure. She just knew, and she guessed it made sense. Now, she knew she wasn't the most stable of minds, but this was a little of a stretch even for her.

It looked like a battle field, the ground was torn up with blasts, and the sky was flashing with lights. There were sounds of battle. What was going on?

She found Timid hiding behind a boulder. She slid down next to her. "Timid, can you tell me what's happening?"

Timid turned her frightened eyes onto Raven, "You don't know? Oh, well, I guess that means we, I mean they were doing a good job last night then." Her voice was small, and she held herself close.

"What happened last night?" Raven prodded.

"Well, last night someone tried to get in…" Timid started.

"Tried to get in? Where? My mind?" Raven had to interrupt. Timid nodded meekly. That was probably why she was so restless last night.

"Everyone has been spending every minute fighting. At first we thought Anger was just, you know, getting it out of her system. Brave caught on first and threw herself in. Then Intelligence figured out someone was attacking, she got Wisdom to back her up. Meanwhile, Rude decided to join because Brave did. Wisdom and Intelligence talked to Happy, and they even got Lust to try to help. They said they really needed me, but I got so scared I ran really far. Do you think they'll find me? Are they angry with me?" Timid's eyes pooled with tears.

Raven ignored the tears, "What were they fighting?" Raven asked the question as neutrally as possible, but her voice came out very grim.

"Psimon." Timid's eye got round, and she positively fled. Raven looked to where Timid had looked and saw the flashes of color as different sides of her personality battled a figure. His blasts were purple, while flashes of color spun around as her other personalities and their cloaks twirled out of danger. She rose to meet them.

"Finally Raven arrives, decidedly to finally help your personalities? Do you even know how long they've been fighting?" Psimon asked scathingly.

"What do you want?" Raven snarled, as she joined her own powers. She eyed her personalities, many were nursing injuries, ranging from broken limbs to sever exhaustion. This couldn't go on for much longer.

Psimon, on the other hand, looked refreshed as if he had just arrived. His mental powers were quite formidable. His black chestplate led to purple flowing sleeves. It seemed his mental form had added a black trench coat, probably for the flair of dramatics. His eyes were black, and his body was skinny. But the part that drew the eyes most significantly was his head, which enclosed some kind of cage around a purple brain.

"Isn't obvious, I want you." His voice was cool as purple energy flowed from his hands obliterating a few personalities, sending them streaking to the ground. "But I am a gentleman, I can see you're exhausted. Perhaps a small recess?"

"I want control of my body." Raven had to explain to her friends what was going on, and Psimon didn't know she could bring reinforcements into her mind.

"Fine, I'll give you that. But I am not leaving. I won't cause damage, but I will stay in your mind." Psimon countered.

Raven thought, and realized she would lose if she didn't agree. She knew her body was powerful, and that of Psimon got control of her abilities; well let's just say that she wouldn't have to worry about her birthday next week.

"Fine."

"Done." There was flash of light, and she left her mind.

* * *

Beast Boy had been sitting there for hours; loathe to move although Cyborg had placed meals before him that were relatively untouched. He just felt dead inside as he saw Raven still unconscious on the bed table. Robin had ascertained that there was no sign of entry, no poison, or anything to indicate what was wrong.

Then, there was a flutter of a breath from Raven. Her fingers twitched, and her eyes opened.

"Raven, it's okay, You're safe, we're in the medical room." He pulled out his communicator. "Guys, she's awake." He knew they were racing to the room now.

"No, no it's not okay." Raven took a deep breath and sat up, Beast Boy tried to help her. Cyborg and Robin burst in, with Starfire following them closely. "Listen, I don't have a lot of time. Psimon, a telepathic villain, is fighting for dominance in my mind. If he succeeds, he will have control of my body, mind, and powers. Needless to say that is very bad." Raven took a breath; she wasn't sure how long she had.

"There are two ways to take control of someone's brain. If I, as the whole of the personalities, decide to align myself with him, then he wins. Unlikely and Psimon knows this. However, if he can get all my personalities to join him, then it's like pulling my feet right out from under me." Beast Boy looked determined and Starfire looked fearful.

"I'm going to need some help. But that will be just to stall, we need someone on the outside looking for Psimon's body. He's definitely weakened using his powers so fully. The only way to stop him is to find his body. And…ah!" There was shudder that passed through her body. Beast Boy put his arms around her to steady her, and Raven tried to stop her body from shaking.

"I'm going in her mind to help." Beast Boy said with strength. He was somehow taking charge. "Robin and Cyborg, you're the most capable of finding someone, you understand the technology better. Starfire, you spent some time with Raven's powers before?"

He was referencing the time the Puppet Master had switched their bodies. Star nodded. "Good, then you come too, you'll understand what's going on. But for God's sake, DO NOT get to emotional. If you excite her mind, who knows what will happen." His voice was brisk. They all nodded. "Star go get the mirror."

Now they had a plan.

**So if you don't know what Psimon looks like, google it. The teen titans version is what I'm going off of. Now the question is, why was Psimon so eager to get Raven out of her mind? Hm? Please review, it makes me happy**


	4. Chapter 4: Psimon Makes New Friends

**Here we go...**

**Chapter 4: Psimon Makes New Friends**

Raven took a deep breath, and looked into the eyes of her friends. "There's something more that needs to be said. If, if Psimon does get control of me." Cyborg looked surprised. Robin looked solemn. Beast boy looked like he was going interrupt.

"Please, I've tried to save the world and succeeded many times. I've always known there was a chance I might not come back. But I could not bear it if I was the source of the destruction. Promise me you'll protect the world, at whatever the cost." She searched into the eyes of her friends.

"Raven, how bad are we talking? I mean, because we beat your Dad." Cyborg asked in a gentle voice.

"My father didn't know you. He hasn't studied your fighting styles; he doesn't know your weaknesses. I do. And I have always held back. For everyone. Yes, it would be much worse." Her voice was bitter, angry, and a little threatening. She stopped, realizing her tone. "I'm sorry, I should probably go back."

"Raven, we would never…" Beast Boy began.

"We will do our best to keep you and the world safe." Robin said with finality.

"Thanks, come as soon as you can." Raven said, Beast Boy didn't meet her eyes. She reached out a hand and tenderly touched his face. "We'll be okay though." His eyes were full of fear, but he took a breath and sent the emotion away. Trying to copy Raven's techniques perhaps.

"See you soon." His voice was tight. She nodded and let her hand fall as she laid back on the bed.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DRINKING TEA?" Anger nearly throttled her upon her return. "WHILE YOU WERE OUT TAKING YOUR SWEET TIME, YOU GAVE PSIMON EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTED! HE'S BEEN MANIPULATING AND PLAYING EVERYONE TO GET THEM! HE'S ALREADY GOT HAPPY, BRAVE, LUST, AND RUDE. TIMID CLEARED OUT ALREADY."

"Enough!" Raven said right back at her.

"Yes, isn't it irritating when she just throws you aside. Never takes you or your power into consideration. She didn't even know you were fighting for her. She didn't even come to help. She probably wants me to finish you off so she doesn't have to deal with you anymore, did she thank you for noticing me first? No she ignored you. I'll bet that's why she meditates so often, to keep you under her thumb." Psimon voice slithered over the both of them. His arm went around Anger, subtly.

Raven was connected to all her emotions, and could feel what they did. She didn't like the feel of Psimon's arms around her. At all.

"Get your hands of her." She said.

"And put them on me." Lust slipped in between Psimon and Anger, wrapping herself around Psimon very suggestively. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Of course, it was at that moment Beast Boy entered her mind.

"What?" His voice was garbled. Starfire entered seconds later, and stopped looking stunned.

"Oops, sorry my dear. Don't worry, we'll have _plenty_ of time later to …explore." Psimon couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of Lust, but he did. "Hello Beast Boy, Starfire. I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm not."

* * *

Beast Boy simply growled, and shifted into a pterodactyl. He was going to tear this guy to shreads! He was going to use his talons, and rip him off and throw him to the ground. Unfortunately, he didn't get that far.

Brave shot up and used her powers aggressively. He didn't want to hurt her; he didn't know what would happen to Raven if he did. But as always with villains, she wanted to hurt him. Starfire flew to his assistance and was met with Rude.

"You orange, what did you do? Peel an apple, put it on your head, and call it hair? And you fight lousy!" Of course every other word was vile swearwords.

* * *

"Raven, I would suggest a retreat. Any more time spent here may send Anger into Psimon's arms." Wisdom suggested.

Raven glanced over and saw that Psimon was indeed still trying to persuade Anger to join him. "Fine, Wisdom grab Beast Boy, and Intelligence grab Star. I have Anger." They flew off.

"Anger!" She called. "Time to go!"

"Too late, sweetheart. She's with me, I gave her a better deal." Psimon smiled evilly. "Attack if you like, my dear."

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE, DO YOU?" Anger screamed, unleashing a ferocious blast. Everyone, including Brave and Rude ducked. Psimon watched with a smile and a hunter's eyes. Lust was still around him, like she was permanently attatched. But Raven got the full blast of it. She fell, hard and fast.

"Raven!" Starfire flew fast and caught her. Wisdom and Intelligence pulled up by her side, and Beast Boy was below them as a cheetah, matching their speed as they raced away. He transformed into a raven to get closer to her.

"She will need rest. This is not just the result of the blast, although that was a key factor and the major cause of all the damage. Every time Psimon sways one more of the personalities to his cause, she will get weaker. And now, she's lost over half her power.

"But friend Raven, she will recover, yes?" Starfire looked down at her friend. She was completely limp.

"Follow me, I know somewhere he will not find us. We will rest and strategize." Intelligence nodded at Wisdom's words. They flew in that direction.

But then there was a glimpse of hope for Raven, as she was drifting off, she felt a small whisper in the back of her head from one of her personalities, _I am still with you. I will help with what I can._

**Oo! Who is the spy? What will they do next? Any thoughts can be happily submitted to me with that lovely blue botton down there, I believe it says review. Maybe you should clink on it and see what happens? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Beast Boy, a Leader?

**A little longer, thanks for being so patient. Had a little writer's block, but as you can see it kind of exploded...**

**Chapter 5: Is Beast Boy turning into a Leader?**

Raven opened her eyes, and quickly shut them just as fast. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" There were floating strawberries, and they were in a room made of stuffed animals. All the faces were staring at her with smiles.

"Well at least she's awake." Wisdom said. Intelligence snorted softly, she was examining several big books while simultaneously looking in a microscope.

"Have we forgotten that Psimon has Happy on his side? Why are we in her realm?" Raven asked, putting her hand to her head as she felt a headache coming, which was odd because she was in her head.

"Yeah, 'cause you really think Psimon will choose to stay _here_? That's the point. The first places he'll look will be Wisdom and my realms. By residing in Happy's, we're effectively the last place he would think to look." Intelligence explained.

"Where's Star and Beast Boy?" Raven asked, looking around.

Wisdom and Intelligence shared a look, "Well, they're out scouting to see what Psimon's up to."

Raven stifled a giggle, ugh Happy's realm was getting to her. "Why would you send Starfire to do that?"

"We sent Beast Boy too." Wisdom added.

"Because that's soo much better? I'm sure they're so focused." The sarcasm was dripping from her words and coating everything in the immediate area.

"You aren't giving Beast Boy enough credit. He has been much better. I think his feelings for you are providing the necessary fuel for him to focus and be effective. You did hear his speech where he successfully took command of team in a manner that was quite productive, did you not? I could have sworn you were there." Wisdom said, lifting an eyebrow delicately.

There were so many things Raven could say to that statement, but she decided to just set it down. "So what are you doing?" She turned to Intelligence, who had buried herself back into her research.

"I'm making calculations for the necessary sacrifices needed to win this battle with Psimon. Of course, you trust me intellect fully as it is yours and I have done well for us all these years. Please let me focus!" Intelligence snapped a little, and then winced. "Oh, and put a warm, damp towel on your head. The last thing I need right now is a headache because you're feeling overwhelmed."

"I'll get it." Wisdom added kindly. Raven figured she just needed to have some time alone, and she wondered if it was possible to meditate in her head.

"Yes, now go!" Intelligence spoke up. "You're so exhausted and overstimulated you're broadcasting your thoughts quite loudly. They are very distracting."

Raven just accepted it as she crawled out of the horror of stuffed animals. She slipped behind a rock where she was sheltered, and began to meditate.

* * *

"Friend Beast Boy, perhaps we should go back and attend to Raven? She did not seem to be full of the health as she should be, yes?" Starfire was whispering, although so badly that Beast Boy worried they would be found.

"Intelligence told us to see what Psimon's planning, now we haven't done that yet have we?" Beast Boy's voice was a forced calm. He was worried about Raven too, a lot; but he trusted her, and to that extension he trusted Intelligence. He'd do what she asked. "Now, stay here and be quiet! I will be back soon." His voice was a quiet whisper. He shifted into a small, green ladybug and flew towards Timid's maze.

* * *

Psimon was so pleased. He liked that Raven had different realms for her personalities. He had to say he wasn't impressed with Happy's realm. But he thought the maze was kind of cool, so he made that the base of his operations.

He leaned against the maze as he observed the colors he had already collected. The green of Brave, red of Anger, pink of Happy, and orange of Rude. Lust was wrapped around him in a sea of purple.

"All right my dears, any ideas on where our merry band of runaways went?" He smiled, as he absentmindedly stroked Lust's hair. She was curled on his chest.

"Well I searched Intelligence's lair, but she's got a wicked security system and I couldn't get in." Brave said, as if challenging anyone to do it better.

"Yes, perhaps I will go see if I can get through that a little easier." Psimon mused aloud.

"You braindead idiot, Raven is super weak right now. They wouldn't have time to go through some mind snot security system. They just needed to crash." Rude interrupted with a flip of her hair. "Idiots." (As always, there were a lot of other, unnecessary words in between which were removed for the sanity of the reader)

"Thank you for your insight." Psimon said coldly.

"She has a point though." Happy interjected with a smile.

There was a menancing growl as Anger spoke softly. "I went through Wisdom's realm. They were not there. I would now." The words were frighteningly calm and distinct, every syllable.

"Any ideas on where they might go instead?" Psimon asked. He had a few ideas, of course, but he had his victim right here and they were so willing to have their say.

"So what's your brilliant plan anyway?" Brave bluntly asked. Everyone in the circle sat up a little straighter as they hoped to hear exactly what the plan was. He had bought them with favors and promises, and some were with him simply because he wasn't Raven.

"Once I have Raven, I'll move on. She is the most challenging, and I'll admit I have a little grudge from our run-in with the brotherhood, but the reason she's so challenging is because of all of you beautiful creatures.

Once I have her and her exotic powers, it will be easy to continue on to the others. I was thinking of getting Starfire next, her powers of flight could make her a valuable ally, and because everyone else would be so easy and I'd have Raven's abilities to back me up, I think I could probably conquer Cyborg as well. His metal parts could prove to be a little more challenging, or they could make it even easier.

Then of course, Robin and Beast Boy would obviously be next. Once I have this powerful team on my control, it would be easy to build out to the city. Terrorize the citizens, control all the money, I'd have all the power. So many people to play with. The mind is such an interesting thing, isn't it? So easy to reach out and snap it." His smile grew to his whole face as he thought of all the people he could play with. Boys, girls, men, and women and they would all bow before him!

**Yep, drew on a little of Psimon from the comics where he prefered to torture people than killing them. Hope you are enjoying, and thanks for reading! Oh look, a review button!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends Go Missing

**Chapter 6: Friends Go Missing**

Beast Boy had heard all of it. He did not like it. Raven needed to hear this. He spared a moment to see how the other Raven's reacted. Anger looked like she enjoyed the idea of so much pain. Brave was trying to look brave, but Beast Boy was good at reading Raven and Brave looked nervous. Maybe there was a chance they could sway her from Psimon's control. Upon the arrival of such a thought, he began studying the others looking for similar clues.

Lust didn't look like she was paying much attention. Rude was quiet for once. That could be a good thing, but more likely it was a bad thing. He was struggling to understand that any part of Raven, save for Anger, could wish such destruction on a city she had risked her life to save again and again for. But maybe that's why they were so against Raven and the welfare of the citizens; they were tired of taking a back seat for the 'greater good.'

Happy spoke up. "This doesn't sound like what you promised me. You told me of puppies, kittens, and little ducklings! Of strawberries and whipped cream! I… don't want this." She looked serious, for the first time Beast Boy had ever seen her.

* * *

Psimon turned to focus on Happy. He had always anticipated she'd leave him soon, but that was okay. It might actually be preferable. Of course, she wouldn't be allowed to join Raven's side, it would give her power.

He focused, and a cage of purple light appeared around Happy. There was no time to do anything as the cage zapped her into unconsciousness and disappeared leaving no trace of it or Happy.

"Happy? What did you do to her; you scum eating, sludge pile of crud?" It was much milder than Rude's normal barrage, which showed how shaken she was.

"My dear, I simply removed her. She had no wish to join me, but I couldn't risk her joining Raven." Psimon's words were light, but the threat was there. _Don't cross me._

* * *

Beast Boy had heard enough. He zipped out of there as fast as he could. No one noticed him. He hurried back to where he had left Star. Damn, he swore which was rare for him, she wasn't there.

Where had she gone? And was it of her free will?

* * *

Raven floated down from her meditation. She had regained most of her strength. Now was the time for action. She'd taken a moment to communicate briefly with the spy. She, in turn, had opened her up to the conversation. Raven was horrified, this was her worst nightmare. But she was more determined than ever to stop him.

She wasn't worried about Happy. Psimon had merely been scaring the others, Happy was safely unconscious deeper in the maze. If she wasn't conscious, she couldn't give Raven her allegiance. That was fine.

What was more concerning was the wonder from her personalities if one of them died. Raven honestly didn't know what would happen if one of them died. It had never happened before, not in her books or anything she had come across.

She imagined a life without Anger, since it was so potent. There would be no mindless fury, no fear of what she would do when she got angry. But she wouldn't get angry at herself for making mistakes or hurting people, and if that was okay, who knows the monster she'd become?

She shook her head, and went inside.

"I…think I've got a plan. Yes, this should minimalize danger, risk of injury and casualty!" Intelligence leapt from her seat.

"Minimize injury and casualty? This doesn't sound like the best plan…." Raven started in dismay.

"Well, it's all we've got. Unless you want to keep sitting around here doing nothing." Intelligence glared.

"What needs to be done?" Wisdom asked in a quiet voice.

"You need to go to Timid." Intelligence began.

"And do what?" Raven asked.

"I'm getting there, let me finish! In several scenarios I've projected Timid works up the nerve in the final battle to join a side. Even if she joins us, it causes more harm than good. Wisdom is ideal as you need me to be there to adjust for…complications, and we obviously need you. Plus Wisdom doesn't scare Timid as much." Intelligence finished.

* * *

"Okay, but I'm sure you've factored in one less personality in the battle?" Wisdom asked diplomatically.

She wasn't used to speaking so much. When she had insight, she'd share it with Raven and Raven would usually do what needed to be done. Now she was thrust in the midst of all this and was expected to comment and participate. She was more than happy to excuse herself from the confrontation, even though she was quite powerful among the personalities. Truthfully, she didn't mind Timid as much as Raven did, but that was beside the point.

* * *

"Of course, now get going!" Intelligence told her. Wisdom nodded and left the room.

"So now what? What's the plan?" Raven asked.

"Raven, Star's gone. I can't find her. I looked; I even went back to Psimon. I don't think he has her. Is there some reason she wouldn't be able to stay?" Beast Boy rushed in. He looked definitely off kilter, especially considering the leadership he had been displaying previously. But Raven couldn't find it in herself to hold it against him.

"What? How could you lose Starfire? Her abilities were key to the strategy!" Intelligence threw her hands in the air.

"It wasn't on purpose! I told her to stay there!" Beast Boy yelled back. Raven put a hand on his shoulder, and he calmed down, if only a little.

"I'll just come up with another strategy. You two, go look for her. I don't know how we're going to do this now. Any update on Robin and Cy finding Psimon's body?" Intelligence asked.

"No, but I don't think I'd know, short of him disappearing suddenly or something." Raven said. Intelligence nodded and returned to her work.

"Time to go Star hunting." Raven said, as they turned and walked out.

**Alright, thanks for all being so great and reviewing! They really help me go forward and update sooner! If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to share! Reviewing is a little easier now, so I hope you'll take the time to make a fellow author happy!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Step in the Right Direction

**Hooray new chapter! Oh there is a direct quote from something in here, if you can guess it that would be so cool!**

**Thanks a lot to The Cretin for being great with ideas and encouragement!**

**Chapter 7: A Step in the Right Direction**

"So, since this is your mind, shouldn't you know where she is?" Beast Boy asked as he sniffed the ground, looking for Starfire's scent. Raven was close by, looking around for any trace, while also looking for the other personalities.

"Yes and no. If I were at full strength, I would call all my personalities and Star would be in one of their realms, which they are more in tune with. As they are all part of me, I can feel their realms minimally, and then some are not with me so I can hardly feel them at all." Raven explained.

Beast Boy was silent for a moment as he digested this. "What does it feel like?" His voice was low and quiet.

"It feels…like you're stuck somewhere and something's coming for you and you can't stop it. But it's also taking from you. Like a creeping fog, sucking _you_ out of your body. I can't, I can't feel my emotions, I thought that's what I wanted, but this…apathy is so much worse. I'm sliding down and I feel so alone." Her voice was so quiet, and Beast Boy was startled to find Raven's eyes getting wet. She sniffed. "I can't explain it."

Beast Boy shifted and took Raven's hand. "You're not alone. We'll fix this. Psimon will get out of your head, and your personalities will come back to you." She smiled, and then let out a little laugh. "What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I've felt rejection, but I never thought I'd be rejected by me!" Beast Boy smiled. He held her hand for a little longer, enjoying the feeling of her soft cool hand in his. She leaned against him for a moment, trusting him to hold her. He felt her head on his chest, as she listened to his heartbeat.

They said nothing and stayed like that for a few more moments. When Raven moved away, she explained, "Star." Beast Boy nodded, and morphed into a hawk this time.

"We'll cover more ground faster." Beast Boy said. Raven nodded, as she rose into the air as well. Beast Boy was just relieved that she hadn't said they should split up. Raven seemed to be coming apart; he didn't want to leave her. Plus he wasn't sure she was strong enough to fight off her personalities if one of them found her.

* * *

"Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy! You have found me! Look what I have found!" Star rose into the air to meet them.

"Star! We've been worried, we thought you were taken prisoner or something, what have you been doing?" Beast Boy retorted.

"I thought since Psimon could get into your mind, he needed a way to get back into his. I figured it would manifest into a door. After all a door once opened can be walked through in either direction. And I found it!" Starfire announced proudly.

Raven was dumbstruck. She knew that Starfire was still working on earthly conventions and sometimes did not seem overly smart because of this, but Raven knew that Starfire was actually very smart. She had been taught to lead a planet by herself, with all the strategy that entailed.

Raven took a moment to compose herself. "I'll go inside and see if I can find Psimon's location. Then I can give the location to Robin and Cyborg and they can find him and stop him."

"No! You can't go alone!" Beast Boy started.

"I can and I will." Raven interrupted. She had the strength to do this. "There is a way for you to get out of my mind for sure, and I'm here to make that happen, but if you go into Psimon's mind there is no guarantee that you can get out. I'm a telepath, there's a chance I can break the connection. But you would be stuck there. There'd be no telling what would happen to you." Her voice was like iron.

Starfire looked like she was going to protest, but Beast Boy put his hand on her arm to stop her. He looked at Raven, and she saw the trust he put in her. It warmed her whole body.

"Good luck Raven." Beast Boy said. She nodded. Then she flew down where Starfire had directed, and found a black doorway with purple shards of what looked like glass. She pushed open the door tentatively. She pulled up her hood, and slipped inside.

* * *

"Rob, I can't find him." Cyborg said frustrated.

"Keep looking, he's there." Robin was just as frustrated. They had first looked in every hotel and overnight place to stay. Psimon needed quiet and solitude as he was vulnerable right now, which narrowed down some areas of the city.

"All the warehouses have been checked out, he's not hiding there." Cyborg continued. "Could he be in someone's house? That could take forever to check out." His voice was monotone. He was tired, he was half machine and he had a huge cable hooked into him juicing him up as well as giving him access to the city. But his human side hadn't slept in two days. He was getting rundown and he knew it.

But Robin wasn't even half machine. Cyborg wasn't exactly sure how Batman had run with Robin, but he imagined it had been a lot of late nights. However, Cyborg figured Batman had some sort of say on, go to bed Robin.

* * *

Robin was running on automatic. This was not good; he grabbed another gulp of some caffeinated beverage. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't care. His thoughts were running in circles.

No warehouses, he wasn't in hotels. How long had he been planning this? Could he have bought a house recently just to reside in for this moment? Could he be bunking with another villain? He did have ties to Hive Five, namely he and Kyd Wykkd had worked together to get Raven before, and he was affiliated with the Brotherhood of Evil, which would insure Jinx would be eager to help… These thoughts were running at a million miles per hour.

He typed in a few keystrokes and confirmed that Psimon was not in fact there. The HIVE was so juvenile, that they hadn't noticed one of Cyborg's gadgets on their coat tails as they headed back to their hide out. He moved the gadget through all the rooms, and was sure that Psimon wasn't there.

Robin had alerted the police a few hours ago. As good as the Teen Titans were, the situation was too precarious to not use all the resources available. They were on good terms with the police here; the Commissioner understood that this team was keeping his city safe, and a lot more people alive.

There were some tense discussions in the terms of property damaged during fights, as Raven had a habit of using cars to hit villains and buildings got really dented when Cyborg or Starfire crashed into them. But they were still on good terms, it kind of reminded Robin of the relationship between Commisioner Gordon and… No focus. We are looking for Psimon. We hae to help Raven.

**There it is! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Found You

**First, thanks to zatanna72 for getting the Doctor Who reference in the last chapter, "A door once opened can be entered in either direction."**

**Second, thanks to Cretin there's a little idea from one of your review that sorta made it in here...**

**Third, Playsintherainicorn thanks for the prompting questions, really helped start jumpstart this chapter.**

**Fourth, here's the chapter already!**

**Chapter 8: I Found You…**

Cyborg put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Man, go to bed. I can see your body shaking from all the junk you've been drinking. You're in no shape to fight. Go get some rest, I'll stay and keep running searches." His voice was soft.

"No, I… I can keep going." But Cyborg saw Robin was fighting a losing battle, his eyes were half closed already. "You," yawn "You should get some sleep too."

"Dude, just go. I got this. Once I get the smallest lead, I'll let you know. Go to bed now, and in a few hours I'll wake you and you can take over. Then I'll go to bed. I have the juice for half of me, I'll be okay, and you won't be."

"No…Raven needs us." Robin was yawning every other word. Cyborg was worried he'd land face down on computer key board soon.

"Yeah, she needs us _conscious._" Cyborg emphasized, and he unhooked himself for a moment, and steered Robin to his room. Robin didn't put up much fight, which lended credence to what Cyborg was saying.

"Just wake me up when you need me…" Robin was saying as he collapsed on the bed, and was soon snoring quietly.

Cyborg chuckled, that kid was crazy. Then he turned and ran the searches again. "Rae, wherever you are, whatever you are doing, we could really use some help."

* * *

Raven looked around. Being in someone else's mind, you weren't actually there, but you still got impressions from your senses. It was weird, but that's what happened. Now Raven felt bile rise in her throat as she floated through Psimon's mind.

His mind was not like hers; his emotions were not as…fractured? Separate? As a result, there were no domains by emotions, just…the mind. She floated through, aiming herself toward the memory section. Her disgust rose as she went past memories of what he had done to others, how he had played.

For a moment, she was tempted very much to see what damage she could havoc in _his_ mind. _Perhaps it's time I returned the favor_, she mused darkly. She indulged herself with planning what she would do in his mind…but that would not help anyone. If he did survive, he would be back with vengeance.

* * *

Psimon's eyes widened, Raven might be divided enough to not realize when her mind was entered, but he wasn't. He felt the moment she passed through those doors, _how dare she enter my mind!_ He rose quickly from where he had been seated, practically running to the doors. He ignored the other personalities that clamored after him.

Brave threw herself in front of him, "Where are you going?" She demanded. Anger was right next to her, growling. Rude stood on the other side, waiting for the answer with disgust, prepared to spew many horrid things at him upon an unsatisfactory answer.

"Get out of my way!" Psimon tossed them aside with a physic blow, leaving them stunned.

"Oh Psimon, what's wrong?" Lust sensually asked in tones that would make anyone's blood boil, she walked close to him swaying her hips. She put her fingers to his arm, "Darling?" She asked, tilting her head.

For a moment Psimon was mesmerized, he wouldn't be a man if he hadn't been…distracted at the sight of Lust using her charms, but he still felt Raven's presence in his own mind. "Got to go, I'll be back I promise. Don't miss me too much!" He gave her a smile and ran toward the door.

* * *

"Star, he's headed to the door. Raven's still in there!" Beast Boy exclaimed, and began racing down to intercept Psimon. He didn't care he was out-matched. He was a Teen Titan for goodness sake! He'd fought Raven's father, the incarnation of evil, and won. He could take this guy, or at least hold him off until Raven got what she needed.

He just wished there was some way he could warn her. Tell her that she was running out of time, but there was nothing he could do. He was in her head, but she was in his, but he was still in hers? It was confusing, and Beast Boy didn't have time for _that_ headache right now.

Starfire began using her star bolts, Beast Boy was rapidly morphing to try to stop Psimon, but Psimon was single minded. There were still buying Raven some time though.

* * *

When their minds had been swapped, Starfire remembered the danger of Raven's emotions on Raven's power. And how Starfire's powers were, conversely, so dependent on her emotions. She used her righteous fury against Psimon to produce her star bolts, but it appeared that her strong emotions were drawing the others, in this case Anger.

Anger rose up; her cloak swirled into tendrils that tried to grab Starfire. She relied on her joy of flight, and was surprised that Happy hadn't decided to join. If Raven had been there, she would have told Star that Happy was unconscious and couldn't do much of anything right now, but as she wasn't, Starfire just shrugged.

She weaved and dodged the projectiles, hoping they were giving Raven enough time.

* * *

Raven was focused, memories were scattered, but you could follow a series of events sometimes. Of course there was a difference in mental memories versus physical memories. Mental memories were trains of thought, what you were thinking about. These were usually longer strains, because each thought could be linked to the next.

What was a little more difficult was physical memories. These were also in trains, but were often shorter because the senses interrupted each other. When viewing them, you could be seeing what happens, and suddenly see blackness as you hear a crash or something, only to just have a strong smell waft through.

Right now she was trying to follow the physical series of him in prison, hoping it would lead to the breakout, and eventually to his hiding spot. Unfortunately, there was the strong smell of mildew in the prison, so her visual was often not as clear or consistent as she would have liked.

* * *

There! Now he was running, he had an accomplice make a commotion as he ripped off his power dampener that allowed them to keep him captured. After that, it was several simple suggestions to let him go. The staff wouldn't even remember doing it!

He was running, but he had a destination in mind. He'd taken a guard's mind and enslaved it, he was going to be safely hidden in the guard's home.

* * *

Raven tried to get closer in the memory, to see what the guard looked like. But Psimon's memories weren't cooperating, _what a shocker_. But then she got a flash of a name…Jordan. She tried to look closer at where this Jordan lived when…

"AAAHHH" She screamed as a huge psi blow hit her back and wrenched her from her searching.

"I found you." Psimon said in a sing-song voice. "You really shouldn't have come."

**Please review! It really helps me get motivated to write the new chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Got To Keep Moving

**Yikes, sorry everyone for the long wait...fan fiction decided to lock me out and say my e-mail didn't work and gah just stuff so I had this written a while ago but I couldn't even get on the site! Grrr Still here it is!**

**Chapter 9: Got To Keep Moving**

Psimon let loose another blast, before Raven turned to him. It was really weird how it all worked, despite the fact he had Anger on his side, she could still tap into her power because Anger was, in the end, part of her.

Her eyes became four red slits, "What? Afraid I'll know where you are?" Her voice was demonic as she felt the rage swell up in her.

"No, but you should think twice about pulling power from your enemy, or at least those allied with your enemy." Psimon's eyes narrowed as he concentrated, and bound her in psychic energy. She couldn't move, and then he came close. Even though he was taller, he lowered himself so he could stare in her eyes.

"You. Will. Fail." He told her. "It would be so much easier if you would give in now, otherwise I'll have to get nasty." Secretly he didn't want her to give in, not just yet. He was having too much fun. But if she did, then he could move faster with his plans…still. "Your friends will, are falling. As we speak, I'm stealing more personalities from you, and your friends? You've seen my memories; you know what I'll do." His voice was menacing.

Raven was disgusted, but she felt herself slipping away and knew that to be true. She had everything she was going to get. This Jordan, it was something. She felt a pang of fear as she realized that Star and Beast Boy were fending for themselves.

She looked into Psimon's eyes, and kicked him in the groin. He growled, but his concentration had broken and she was free. She dashed as fast as she could to the doors back to her own mind.

Psimon was utilizing the fact that this was his brain, by creating constructs to shoot her down. Catapults threw flaming rocks at her, while hundreds of bow and arrows rained down on her. She felt every arrow pierce her, the heat from each volley. She just needed to get out of here.

Psimon held his arms behind him as he watched his prey try to avoid his projectiles. She felt herself getting angry, wishing she could just stop so she could blast him with her own power. See him weak. Well that would come, eventually. She got to the doors and pushed through.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out, first joyful then worried. He saw her wounds. "Star, cover us!" She nodded, and started a barrage of star bolts. Beast Boy scooped Raven up and slid her on his back as he shifted into a cheetah and ran from the site of the battle.

"Did you get what you needed?" Beast Boy asked once they had found a safe spot. She was resting against a tree trunk.

"A bit, it'll help Cy and Rob though. I have to go and tell them." Raven said, she took deep breaths. The arrows stung, and Beast Boy was as gentle as he could be pulling them out. As they talked, he wrapped them,

"How long will that take, friend Raven, for I fear we are exposed here?" Star asked looking up and around.

"I don't know, I'll be back as soon as I can. Do, do any of you want to leave my mind?" Raven asked, she was conflicted. She was happy her friends were here and they were wonderful to be here, but it was dangerous. If they wanted to go, this would be a good time.

"But why would we do that? Psimon is coming back, yes?" Star asked, she looked confused. But Beast Boy understood what she was saying.

"No, we are not leaving you. I said it before here when you faced Anger getting loose and I'm not in the mood to change my position." Beast Boy said with a smile.

Raven nooded, "Thank you, for everything." She told them, and then slipped back into her body.

She awoke alone, she had expected this. She gently climbed from the bed, while her body didn't reflect the arrows and burns that her mind did, she was still very sore nevertheless. She made her way to the main rooms to see Cyborg still poring over data.

"Cyborg," She called softly, and Cyborg turned.

"Raven, what's going on? Did you win?" He asked excited, but she saw how bone tired he was. He grabbed the communicator and hollered, "Rob get in here!"

"Not yet," She shook her head, "I have some news that might help you though. Psimon used a guard's home to hide in. I didn't get much, he found me, but the guy's name is Jordan. I don't know if that helps or not."

Robin burst in, "Raven, Cyborg what's up?" He looked better than Cyborg had last seen him. He walked in and peered over Cyborg's shoulder.

"Jordan, he's on the prison staff. That's where Psimon is." Cyborg explained. He clicked on a few things, "Raven do you know what he looks like?"

"A little bit, I might be able to recognize him." Raven said, as Cyborg wasted no time as he pulled up four files of Jordans. They flipped through them until the third one.

"I think that's him." She said.

"Hm, if he's at the house…that's an hour commute from the prison. And from here, about two hours." Cyborg calculated quickly.

"Two hours!" Robin exclaimed. "Can you, BB, and Star last that long?" He turned to Raven.

"I guess we'll have too. It would just be a lot easier if you could find Psimon." She explained. They nodded. "I should probably get back, and you should leave." She looked around. "I think I'll just crash on the couch, there's no need for the medical scanners now."

Raven laid down, and enjoyed the coziness of the couch for a moment, she stretched feeling her joints popping. Then she went in.

"I don't care what you say; you are taking a nap for the two hours it takes to get there. I'll drive." Robin flat out told Cyborg.

Cyborg just nodded sleepily. "Okay, just," yawn, "be careful with the car." He begged in between yawns.

Robin nodded, and Cyborg barely sat down before he passed out. Robin strapped his seatbelt, and stepped on it. He took a moment to alert the police, via the communication system in the car; that they had found Psimon and were closing in.

"Anything we can do to help?" They asked. "Do you need us to clear the roads?"

"Nope, that's alright. Thanks though." Robin said, looking at the traffic of cars in front of him. He started the hover jets and kept going. They'd get there soon.

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, she had drifted to the ground and slumped down when she had synced back up with her body. He knew he should tell her about his…feelings for her. That he cared for her, more than just a friend.

He looked at her face. He wanted to stroke it, to brush her cheek. But this was not the time; he promised himself he'd tell her after the battle. Granted it seemed he did that after every battle one of them got hurt during, which was often, but he had yet to really say it.

It was just hard! He'd get the courage to say something, only for her to look at him, and he cracked a lame joke instead. It was self-sabotage, he was sure. There was no way she would even take him seriously if he continued that.

He sighed. This time he would tell her. Then if she rejected him, at least he knew. He knew he was the goofball, she probably thought he was like her little brother or something. There was no chance she would ever see him that way.

"Beast Boy! They're getting close!" Starfire yelled to him. She had been flying around, and looking around.

Then she felt a blast of energy hit her back, and she dropped like a stone into Psimon's arms. He brushed her hair behind her ear, "Shh. No need to warn the others."

**Oh no! Poor Starfire! **

**Please review! Since I'm sure you have your own wonderful stories, you understand how nice it is when people review!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Finally Some Action!

Chapter 10: Finally Some Action!

Psimon handed Star off to Brave to hold. He raced to where Star had been flying too, no doubt to her friends. In a minute Psimon spotted them. Beast Boy had Raven slung across his back as he ran, unfortunately she began to wake up and promptly slipped off.

He shifted back and ran to her side. Psimon focused his power and sent a huge malevolently glowing purple and black energy blast right at him. It blew his off his feet and into a tree.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called after Beast Boy

"Not so fast darling!" Psimon grabbed her with psychic energy formed into a claw, pulling her towards him. "Come on out everyone!" He called loudly. Raven was struggling, trying to break free, and he focused on Raven, "Try anything and your friends die." Raven froze and Psimon released her.

Raven saw Rude swoop down and grab Beast Boy. Then she flew to the sky and faced Raven, Beast Boy hanging limp in her arms. For once, Rude wasn't shouting anything disgusting, just paying attention. Brave floated in holding Starfire, who was also unconscious. Anger stood in between them, smiling. Lust entangled herself by Psimon almost immediately, revoltingly so. Then to her surprise, Intelligence popped up.

Psimon threw out spikes of energy directed at Beast Boy and Starfire, and with a jolt, like they'd been electrocuted, they woke up. "What are you doing here?" Starfire asked, once she was conscious enough to look around at the circle. She faced Intelligence. "I thought you were our friend! You were going to help us stop him!" She protested.

"I'm smart." She said with a condescending attitude. "I can do the math, I can do all the probabilities I want, and it will still be him that wins in the end. There is no other alternative. So why stay on a side destined to lose?"

"We're not as alone as you think!" Raven retorted. She spun towards Psimon. "There's a spy in your midst."

Psimon's face lost its delight of the trap to the possibility of a traitor. He looked at each personality carefully, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Any of them could betray him, Anger might. She didn't seem the loyal type. She had a righteous fury streak the might push her help Raven. Or Brave could have the guts to face the villain, the big bad. Rude, bah he never liked her. So disrespectful.

Of course, there was someone who joined the game a little late. He looked at Intelligence. "It's you, isn't it?"

"And how you'd get to that conclusion, genius? Was the last minute turn to much of a fat big sign saying just playing you, you horrible good for nothing loser!" Rude chucked the words at Psimon.

"Or perhaps it's you, you always were repulsive." Maybe when this was over, he would cut her tongue out. Then she wouldn't have anything to say ever again.

Then he felt a sudden sharp pain in his side, he looked down and saw Lust slide out a dagger, and toss it to Raven.

"Told you it would be easy." Lust said to Raven, holding Psimon up.

"You idiot, we're Raven! We fought you for _hours_ to keep her safe, don't you think we would have thought about quitting, I don't know, sometime earlier? That during those huge gaps of time, we never made our choice of who to support? We wouldn't turn our backs on her because you decided to get smarmy!" Anger hissed. "What would we ever want with you, disgusting piece of scum that you are?"

Psimon was still in shock as he looked at Lust. "I was the perfect candidate, don't you see?" Lust started. "You wouldn't be suspicious if I hung on every word you said, so I could share it with Raven. Or when I insisted on accompanying you everywhere. You just thought that's who I was; too focused on _other_ things to focus on what you were actually planning." She snorted. "Like I'd be interested in you, you're not my type." Lust winked at Beast Boy, and his cheeks got red.

"Everyone thinks Lust is so shallow and stupid, but you have too smart to have a man, any man, and make him want you." She continued relentlessly. Psimon was still aghast, but as she continued, he started to smile. She was so sexy when she was lecturing him. She cued onto this after a few more moments of ranting, "Ew!" And promptly dropped him to the ground without another thought.

Psimon crumpled to the ground. He looked up as everyone floated down. Brave had let go of Starfire a while ago, as she could fly, and so did Rude. Beast Boy had shifted into an eagle. They all landed and faced him.

Beast Boy walked up to Psimon as he was about to get up, and punched him square in the face.

"I don't believe that was necessary." Wisdom said as she floated down, clutching a terrified Timid. She continued to recite her list of apologies for leaving everyone and then started apologizing to Psimon, which at that point, Rude just gagged her.

"Yeah, but it made me feel a whole lot better." Beast Boy admitted. "But I won't make a habit of it." He told Wisdom, who nodded with a smile. Then he turned to Raven. She looked so beautiful, standing there in her cloak of deep blue. It suited her, and he was sorry that he had ever thought she was creepy. She was perfect.

That reminded him; he promised himself that he would say something when all this was over. He took a deep breath. "Raven, there's something I need to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time and…" He was cut off as he was yanked backwards.

Psimon had gathered his strength, and lunged up. He had grabbed Beast Boy, and held a psychic knife to his throat. If he used it, Beast Boy's body would shut down. The body couldn't function without the mind, if Beast Boy was lucky he'd be a vegetable.

"Don't move my darlings, I'm not down so easy." Psimon looked deranged, he had blood dripping down his nose and he was dirty; but there was only one thing on Raven's mind.

"Let him go!" She commanded. This was her mind, and he was holding her friend. Psimon started backing up.

"Uh huh, now if I did that, how bad of a super villain would I be?" Psimon asked. "Let me go to my own mind, I take him as insurance. Then, maybe I'll let him get back to his body with minimal damage."

"No deal, let him go. You're outnumbered, now that we're all here there is no way you're getting out of this alive if you so much as touch him!" Anger's well, anger rippled out of her in a snarl.

"I wouldn't test that theory, but then I don't care as much about your little boyfriend here do I?" Psimon taunted.

"Boyfriend? Beast Boy? Why he's just a …" Rude began, but Raven shushed her. Lust leaned in towards Raven and whispered, "Just take a chance. I'm sure he's a good kisser."

Raven shrugged her off. She wasn't going to, couldn't deal with this right now. She took a deep breath. She glared at Psimon, someone was going to lose and it wasn't going to be her.


	11. Chapter 11: The Question Is Asked

**Okay, because I feel really lousy for not updating for a long time (I couldn't get internet access!) you, my treasured reader, get two chapters today! Although this one isn't as long, it really sets up the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: The Question is Asked**

Robin landed the T-Car right outside the house. "Cyborg, we're here!" Cyborg woke with a shock.

"Woah, you just can't go barging into someone's house! Not unless you know what's in there, what if it's a trap?" Cyborg grabbed Robin's shoulder. "Let me do a heat signature, they we can at least see if there's anybody in there." Robin nodded.

Cyborg focused on seeing the world through his bionic eye. He set in under infrared, scanned the house, and was immediately glad he had. "Rob, there's like 15 guys in there. Looks like Psimon decided to prepare."

Robin grinned, "Do you want them, or shall I?" Then he dashed in. Cyborg followed quickly, "Wait for me!"

The first guy saw them and tried to raise the alarm, but Robin easily knocked him unconscious. There was no need to be stealthy, so he threw himself into the fight. The guards were done in seconds, some well-placed kicks and punches from Robin combined with some from Cyborg left the 15 guards unconscious. Both of them took careful pains to make injuries as minimal as possible, the guards were under Psimon's control.

They looked at Psimon. He was sitting there, his eyes were closed. He was strapped to a chair, but something was happening. He was also strapped to a heart monitor, which was accelerated.

"Uh Robin, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Cyborg asked as he gestured to faster and faster beeping.

"I'm not sure." Robin answered. If Psimon was winning, his heart would be accelerated through excitement, but if he was losing it would be through fear and adrenaline. The heart monitor told them nothing except that something was going down.

* * *

Raven stepped forward, but Psimon leaned away. Beast Boy was trying to think how to get out of this. He could shift, but there was too big a risk that the sudden movement would make Psimon move the knife in reflex through his throat. He wasn't sure he could shift fast enough to make it out alive.

He looked at Raven. He saw the fear in her eyes, and maybe something more. Maybe it was the whole about to die thing, it had him seeing things.

_You're not going to die. I promise you._ The thought came into his, but it wasn't his. It had a little piece of her with it, enough that he could tell it was Raven. He also could tell what she was thinking, and it scared him.

_Raven, the whole point of all of this was to make sure he _didn't_ get his hands on you! You know what he's capable of, and with your power, it would be disastrous. I knew what I was doing when I signed up for the life of a hero. Please, don't do what I think you're going to do._ Beast Boy sent back to her.

_You really think I could live with you dead and I didn't do anything, _everything_ to save you?_ Raven's voice betrayed the pain she felt at the thought. Beast Boy winced.

_But it's not just about us. We need to think about the city and everyone else. Psimon's down, this is just a last ditch attempt thing._ Beast Boy sent back.

_**Oh no, I've been planning this moment since the beginning, maybe it didn't turn out exactly how I thought it would, but we're still here. Right where I want us. **_Psimon's mental voice was like a shout compared to the mental whispers Beast Boy and Raven had been sharing. He was surprised they didn't think he could hear them. _**So, what'll it be? Can you really bear to watch him die because of you?**_

That was the question, wasn't it?

* * *

"Cyborg, refresh my memory," Robin's voice was deliberately calm but Cyborg could hear the panic underneath, "did Raven ever mention what exactly we were supposed to do with Psimon once we found his body?"

"No I don't think she did." Cyborg answered in a deliberately calm voice.

"Okay, can Psimon exist in a mental state if he's unconscious?" Robin asked.

"Seems to be unconscious now, and we know he's still in Raven's head." Cyborg was examining the equipment, and Robin started looking around for clues.

"Maybe an immediate threat to his body would make him wake up? Or would it trap him in Raven's mind? Ugh, but that might make it easier for him to get control of her…" Robin thought out loud.

Cyborg said nothing, just letting his friend think. He knew Robin could figure this out, he just had to think. He tried to remember everything Raven had told him about telepathy, which wasn't a whole lot. Raven wasn't the sharing type, but that was okay.

The heart monitor had been slowing for a while, but then it ripped into a faster beat, which was more urgent. Whatever they were going to do, they had to do it now.

"Rob…" Cyborg asked.

"I know!" Robin snapped, he didn't want to have his friends die because he didn't do the right thing. He tried to focus on everything he remembered about telepathy, both from Raven and from other sources notified in the Bat-computer that he had been required to study.

* * *

Robin's fist flew out with force and hit Psimon square in the chest.

* * *

**Hopefully you all liked it! New chapter soon! Thank you for taing time to read this!**


	12. Chapter 12: Time for A Nap

**A quick thank you to some of my reviewers!**

**Playsintherainicorn:** _Thanks for getting excited! Happy to oblige you with BBxRae fluff! Glad you like to see all the plot threads weaving into creating this story! However, on the confession…well…_

**Katwizzle:** _The wait is over!_

**The Cretin:** _Thanks for being so loyal to the story, love hearing your thoughts!_

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Time for a Nap**

"What did you just do?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"I don't know." Robin answered, looking for any change in Psimon. Suddenly, Psimon's eyes flew open.

"What? How? I was so close! How did you get here? I'll slit his throat!" Psimon seemed confused, lost between the two worlds.

* * *

Psimon shimmered right before their eyes, then he blinked and disappeared. Beast Boy leapt away from him, but it was weird. One moment Psimon was here, and then he vanished.

"They found him!" Raven explained. "Psimon is fighting to keep his mind here, but they must have done something to threaten his physical welfare. I've got to tell them to keep going! They need to keep hitting him until he gives up and stays in the physical realm."

"We'll keep Star and Beast Boy safe, or should we just help them home now?" Wisdom inquired.

"Send them back; I'll teleport to Robin and Cyborg's location. Beast Boy and Starfire, meet us there." Raven told them.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She began her mantra, and felt herself slide back into her body.

* * *

"So that's how she looks to you? You know, when she's not here?" Beast Boy asked the emotions. Raven was just meditating, but the sky was showing what she saw.

"Yes, but there's no time for stargazing. We need to get you back through the portal." Intelligence said. "We just need to focus; it would be easier if Raven was here to help. But Psimon still a threat."

They all glanced, at Psimon's determined and slightly deranged face as he tried to claw his way back into Raven's mind. He started solidifying, only to disappear again.

* * *

Raven sat up and rubbed her head, she was going to have such a headache. Dealing with the emotions and everything else today was going to be a lot of fun. She just needed to focus on doing what was next.

She rose from the couch and went to the computer screens as quickly as she could. She accessed the locator signals from the communicators, and teleported herself there.

She didn't know what others felt when she teleported them, but she felt a cocoon of energy surround her, and pull her through dimensions to get her where she needed to be. She emerged, and saw Robin and Cyborg.

"Raven!" Robin said happily.

"Aw yeah man! Does this mean we won?" Cyborg said joyfully.

"Not yet, we need to keep attaching him to the physical world, your hitting helped but it's time to continue. Beast Boy and Raven are getting out of my mind safely now." Raven explained, she could feel the rest of her emotions binding together to get them out safely and back to their bodies. "Robin prep the anti-telepathic collar for Psimon."

"Do you want to do the honors?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Sure." Raven said grimly, she punched Psimon in the shoulder. His eyes opened again as he was wrenched back to his body. "Going somewhere?" She said coldly.

"I will win." His voice was gritted with perseverance.

"You already lost." Raven looked in his eyes, straight into his eyes. She used her psychic power to thrust a dagger of energy into his mind. He was already weakened, but this would stop his efforts, unless he wanted to kill himself in the struggle. She grabbed the collar and locked it around his neck.

"I just called the police, they'll be happy to cart him back to jail." Robin said triumphantly.

"Wonderful." Raven said, she grabbed an overturned chair, sat it up right, and sat down. "I vote for a nap." She said,

"Seconded." Robin answered with a smile. Of course her friends were tired; this situation had been a lot to deal with.

* * *

The police showed up and Robin went over to explain everything. Starfire, when she got here, took charge on explaining the whole mind control thing to the poor guards. Cyborg was trying to figure out to make the collars better with some of the prison staff technicians. Raven was bandaging some of the people Robin and Cyborg had hurt.

Beast Boy came behind her, he was going to tell her. He was going to tell her how he felt. The anticipation bubbled in his chest. He was excited, and ready to tell her. He opened his mouth to form the words.

"Beast Boy, will you go help that guard over there? He looks like he's heading for shock, keep him warm and make sure he's okay." Raven asked him, she didn't even look at him.

Beast Boy felt like he'd been hit, but he summoned a weak smile. Of course he'd go help out that guard. That's what heroes did.

* * *

Raven knew it had been cruel, but she wasn't ready to talk with Beast Boy, not just yet. Because she knew that the question was still there. Would she have given herself up to keep him safe? She didn't know. She knew it wasn't an issue anymore, but she knew Beast Boy would ask. Just the thought of him dead hurt so much, like she couldn't breathe.

So she threw herself into bandaging and healing anything that looked serious, which was only once. When everyone was done, they climbed into the car. Everyone was tired, and Cyborg had somehow come to the conclusion that if he blasted his horribly loud music, that it would keep him awake and alert.

It was giving Raven a terrible headache. They got there, and there was a murmur of conversation. It was unanimously voted that they take a nap, and then debrief. Raven opened her door and slid on to her bed. Asleep in minutes.

* * *

They all woke refreshed, and headed down to the common room. "Who's ready for pizza? Or waffles?" Cyborg began listing off celebratory food. Raven wandered over to her kettle and began to heat the water. She just wanted tea, but she had a smile on her face. A small one, but it was there.

"Raven, do you have a minute? There's something I need to tell you." Beast Boy slide next to her on the counter. He looked at her eyes, and was amazed again how beautiful they were. How clear and focused they were, but he saw such kindness. He could drown in her eyes, in her.

She lowered her eyes, "Of course Beast Boy." She led them to another room, off the common room that was quieter.

**Hmmmm I wonder what Beast Boy wants to say...**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Possible Epilogue?

**Chapter 13: Possible Epilogue?**

"Beast Boy, I don't know. I don't know what I would have done. I know you trusted me to make the right choice, but I…I don't know." She whispered brokenly.

Beast Boy immediately slid his arms around her. "It's okay, you don't have to choose. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry, you wanted to say something? Actually I wanted to run this idea past you." She wiped her eyes, and moved herself away from Beast Boy so she could face him properly.

"Sure, what? You go first." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"I've…been thinking. I know I keep control of my emotions, a lot. And while I know they'd never betray me, I know some part of them must have been attracted to what Psimon was saying.

I was thinking about giving them an hour. An hour to do what they liked, if they wanted. Of course with limitations and rules, but what do you think?" Raven had been nursing the idea ever since she got out of her head. She'd have to find suitable activities, but it might be fun… Haha yeah right there was a reason she'd never done anything like this before, but it was probably a smart idea.

"Are you sure? All of them?" Beast Boy's voice was skeptical.

"Well, yeah. I was thinking I could find Anger some building that needs to be demolished, and she vent all her anger. We could clear people away from it and it would only be an hour. Maybe we could get someone on the team to supervise me? So I don't hurt anyone?" Raven asked.

"You really want to do this, don't you?" Beast Boy asked. Raven bit her lip and nodded. "Do you think the rest of the team will go for it?"

"If I explain it, I hope they'll understand. Maybe I could even do activities with them? I'm sure Happy would _love_ to go to the mall with Starfire." Raven's voice was grim at the thought of happy running around. She was signing herself for a lot of trouble. But she owed her emotions, for the loyalty they had given her.

"I'll stand behind you." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks."

**So what does everyone think? Should I start another story, a sequel to this one and send everyone the link in one of the notes? Or should I keep going and add it to this story? Thoughts? Opinion?**

**Oh and if you have ideas for what the emotions could do, please share! I might steal them…**

**Here's the emotions again: Brave, Anger, Lust, Intelligence, Wisdom, Happy, Timid, and Rude. I have ideas, but I'd love to hear yours! (Oh and sorry how short it is!)**


	14. Chapter 14: Here's The Plan

**Sorry for the delay everyone, lost the creative muse but jumped back in and two chapters for your enjoyment! The first is a little short, but there's two to make you feel better!**

**Chapter 14: The Plan**

"Okay, so I talked it over with the rest of the team, and they agreed that it would be a good thank you, and a chance to let you all have some fun, _with_ boundaries and rules, of course." Raven explained to the rest of her emotions.

Rude was sprawled upside down on a rock, looking very close to drooling. Happy was weaving a daisy chain, even though she had already adorned herself with three necklaces, teo bracelets on each arm, and a daisy belt. Raven spared a moment to fear for the daisy population in the real world if she let Happy out.

Intelligence was sitting on the ground listening, but she had three books open next to her that her eyes kept flicking between. Brave had her arms crossed, legs spread apart in a confident pose as she stared at Raven. Anger was there, but she seemed calm, for the moment that is. She was looking on with disgust as Timid began apologizing carefully to each blade of grass she had sat on.

Lust was poised seductively on a flatter rock, stretching her body out sensually. Wisdom stood off to the side a little, not enough to seem like the other emotions were excluding her, but enough that she could see all of them without moving her neck, or at least minimally.

"Hurry up! Get to the point!" Rude was interjected lots of colorful adjectives into the statement.

"I'm going to give each of you one hour. You get the full sensory experience, and I will wait here patiently until your hour is up. I'm willing to talk to plan activities that you would enjoy during your hour."

Everyone was smiling, imagining their hour.

"Raven, thank you so much for offering this to me. However, I'm happy. I know that you are concerned that we could actually turn against you, but you never had reason to worry for me. I am purely content to offer the occasional comment when needed, I don't need an hour. Thank you though." Wisdom said, very graciously. Raven nodded.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"Wisdom, you're an idiot. I'm totally in!" Brave said in a loud voice. Wisdom just smiled at Brave.

"Ooh! Can I go to the pet store? All the cute puppies and kittens! Maybe they'll be a little chick or a bird! Or maybe the hair salon? You never let me do anything with your hair! What if we curled it into ringlets? Or pigtails? Or or the roller coaster park? That would be so much fun! Or a garden with a lot of flowers? I like flowers, they smell good!" Happy began looking at all the possibilities.

"I heard what you said to BB, I like the idea of demolishing a building. Well if I had my way, I'd probably head to the prison and scare, maim, or injure all the inmates. They'd never step a toe out of line if I get 5 minutes with all of them. Still the building could be fun too." Anger said with a smile.

"I can make an hour worth every minute…." Lust trailed off as she started to plan the best hour, she thought, of Raven's life.

"Are we bound to Earth?" Intelligence piped up.

"Um, well what do you have in mind?" Raven asked.

"Those sha la aliens we encountered when searching for Starfire, I'd love to go back and study them closer…." Intelligence trailed off.

"We'll see," Raven began, "if the rest of the team wants to come, then sure."

"Yes!" Intelligence got excited.

"And Timid, you could have a full hour to write all your letters of apology, if you wanted." Raven prodded the girl.

"That… would be nice." She said quietly.

"What about me, scum but?" Rude asked.

"Well, you could spend some time on the internet, I'm sure there are many people you could yell at, and maybe learn some new vocabulary?" Raven said, that wouldn't be particularly pleasant to deal with after…but maybe if it was anonymous they wouldn't take it too badly…

"Lame! But I'll bet I'll think of something better!" Rude returned.

"I'm sure you will. So who wants to go first?" Raven asked.

"Actually I've already diagrammed the best schedule possible, including a half hour space in between each session for digesting and possibly recovery from each emotion." Intelligence pulled out the schedule.

"Brave will go first, because that will appeal to her the most. Happy follows because when she's done, Anger will have plenty to vent afterwards. Then Rude will take over because negative emotions tend to dwell. Then Timid will take over, so she'll have plenty to apologize for. Lust comes next because it makes the most sense, and then I'll come on and we'll spend the night traveling so I can have the hour the next day." Intelligence finished.

"Okay, we've got a plan…so we'll do this tomorrow?" Timid asked tentatively.

"Yes." Raven felt kind enough to indulge her with a smile.

The other emotions drifted off to plan their hours a little better.

**And it begins! Feel free to write a review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Brave Meets the Teen Titans

**This one is much longer, I promise! Get ready to meet Brave!**

**Chapter 15: Brave meets the Teen Titans**

Everyone was assembled in the breakfast room staring at Raven.

"She doesn't look different, should she look different?" Starfire asked in what Raven supposed might be considered a whisper, but Raven heard her as well as if she had been the one Starfire 'whispered' to.

"I haven't started yet Starfire, I'll have to meditate first." Raven explained.

"Oh, so when is Brave coming?" Starfire asked. Robin just looked at her. Cyborg was making breakfast, and Beast Boy was just watching this all.

"You know what, let's do this." Raven said, because they were all just staring at her again. She tried to calm herself, and unlock Brave.

"Hey everyone!" Brave called out, flying arms outstretched from Raven's usual levitating moment. "Okay, so here's the plan. So I want to spend a half hour with Robin, and then I'm back here and I am going to kick your butt, Cyborg and Beast Boy in every video game we own! So take that!" Brave was yelling, "Oh and Star we're going to bake something!" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all got visibly paler. Starfire was exiled from the kitchen…she didn't really understand…um…edibility. Whether or not things could be eaten.

"Why do you need Robin?" Beast Boy asked, trying to smile but Raven could see it was really forced. Yeah Raven was sitting in her head, looking up at the sky to see what exactly Brave was doing. Brave had decided to be very secretive about what she was going to do, which wasn't like her, so Raven was worried.

"None of your beeswax, sorry were you expecting humble meek Raven? HELLO? Have you not been paying attention? Snap snap Rob, I get precious little time." Brave grabbed Robin's shirt and dragged him into the weight room.

"Uh Raven? I mean Brave? What are we doing here?" His voice was wary and more than a little tinged with….concern.

"Relax traffic light," She took a deep breath, "okay so I know Raven's too nervous to ask you so because I'm me I have to."

"What's up?" Robin tried to sound casual.

"I want to learn martial arts." Brave looked straight in Robin's face.

"Why? I mean sure, but why?"

"Cause we suck at hand to hand fighting, that's why! We totally think you're so cool with your bo staff and all, and I want to learn. I know it takes time, so teach me the basics now and then make sure that Raven keeps going through with this when she comes back, okay? It's good for her, and she'll be thankful….probably."

"Sure, I can do that. It'd probably be a good idea anyway." Robin said, rubbing his jaw. He wished she'd said something earlier so he would have had some idea, and been able to plan to do the basics with her.

"That's what I think!" Brave said. So they went to work, Robin had her do some basic blocks and repetitions that she could practice later. Raven was surprised, Robin was a good teacher and Brave was catching on fairly quickly. Not sure how well that would translate to her, but Raven had to admit it was a good idea. She would never have asked though, so she was actually grateful Brave had taken the initiative.

"Thanks Robin, but I believe I have a date with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and the video game controller." Brave told him. Robin smiled, and sent her off.

"Oh hey, and Brave?" Robin called after her.

She popped her head back into view, "What? I'm on a deadline here."

"Please, please don't bake with Starfire." He pleaded.

"Dude, I'm Brave." She flashed him a big toothy grin that he was so not used to, and ran off. Robin sighed, he'd probably need to go get some heavy duty cleaning stuff sooner than later.

"Yo, what's up? Ready to get creamed?" Brave launched herseld onto the couch. Beast Boy looked like he had been pacing, but plunked himself down. Cyborg was already there and handed her a controller, and tossed BB one.

"So uh, what were you doing with Robin?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Totally took out your cruiser!" She crowed with excitement, not even acknowledging him. She looked at him, "You know what? You stink at this game." She snorted.

Beast Boy's competitive spirit couldn't take that jab and started a new game where he focused all attention on beating Raven.

Brave totally whupped both Cyborg and Beast Boy's behinds in games, she let out a yawn and checked her watch that Raven had kindly put on this morning. "Yikes, got to run guys, I have 10 minutes to create some tasty treat with Star before I head out."

"Yay! Friend Brave! What shall we make together?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

"Um what can you make in 10 minutes on Tamaran?" Brave countered with a growing smile as Cyborg and Beast Boy fled the kitchen area.

Apparently quite a lot, and as Starfire couldn't decide they decided to make all of it. There were three dishes created, Brave hadn't bothered learning any unpronounceable names and called it Blue Fuzzy 1, Blue Fuzzy 2, and Green Squish. Then being her namesake, Brave had to try them all.

All the emotions felt each flavor, and gagged on Blue Fuzzy 1 (it tasted of rotten fruit), actually barfed on Blue Fuzzy 2 (sewer smell and then sour milk on top of that), and tasted Green Squish and decided it tasted interesting…not necessarily bad but you'd never ask for it. And then the rest that was sitting there _moved_ and Brave almost lost the contents of her stomach once again.

She flopped on the couch, "Well thanks guys, it was fun. Couple of parting words. Rob, you're cool. Nice moves when we fight. Starfire, the fire bolts? Wicked. Cyborg the cannon? Stellar. Beast Boy with all your moves and combinations," she leaned forward, and so did Beast Boy, "You still lost to me in video games! Oh and I'd totally kick all your butts in a heartbeat, if Raven wasn't so pesky about holding it all back." Then she leaned back on the couch, and tilted her head back.

Her eyelids fluttered, and it was clear from her demeanor that Raven was back.

Cyborg decided he needed to test whether or not Raven was still just Raven, "But we forgot to play stank ball!" He called out. Raven threw him such a withering glance that it could have shriveled plants on sight, but Cyborg just smiled. "Just checking."

"So we still on for martial arts lessons?" Robin asked.

"That's what you two were doing!" Beast Boy spluttered out. He looked relieved.

"Of course, what did you think we were doing?" Raven gave him a small smile, she was pleased that he was relieved. Why was she pleased? "Sure Robin, Brave's right, it was a good idea."

"Do you not wish for more of our delicious creations?" Starfire chimed in.

"I'll think I'll just have toast." She plucked a piece of bread from the counter and slide it into the toaster oven, not trusting her stomach with much else at the moment.

"So who's next?" Cyborg asked.

"Happy." Raven groaned. She was already feeling a headache, and it was going to get so much worse. Happy just sent her visions of pink. Raven shuddered.

**Ta da! One down, six to go! Still accepting ideas if you got them! Oh and mysterious guest review? Thanks for the ideas!**


	16. Chapter 16: All Fear Happy

**Yikes sorry everyone for this being so late, but it's on the longer side so that's okay!**

**Chapter 16: All Fear Happy**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Raven asked her friends with all seriousness. They were standing around the island in the kitchen.

"Sure, what's wrong with you cracking a smile?" Beast Boy asked in a teasing manner. He poked her side trying to get her to smile, but she threw him a glare

"It can't be that bad Raven; I don't know what you're so worried about." Robin said.

"We'll you'll get to spend some quality time with her." Raven said with a frightening smile. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She levitated and unlocked Happy to take control, she was terrified what Happy would do once she got control of Raven.

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY Y" Happy threw herself out so energetically, that the rest of the Titans stepped back. "So I am so excited to be here! Starfire, we are going to the MALL! You're coming too guys!" She grabbed them all and dragged them to the car.

"Where should we journey to first?" Starfire asked.

"And do we have to come?" Cyborg asked skeptically.

"Shush! I've been stockpiling jokes for this moment since she told me this was her plan! I have a whole arsenal of guaranteed laughter!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "Happy, so what did the baby corn say to the mama corn?"

"You're coming 'cause you're my friends!" Happy said reproachfully, then she turned to Beast Boy with excitement. "I don't know, tell me please?"

"Where's Pop corn?" Beast Boy said happily. Happy began to chuckle, and Beast Boy was happy to see her smile and know he put it there.

"I get it! Because Pop as in dad and pop as in popcorn! Too funny, BB!" Happy said. Beast Boy listed off a few more jokes, and by the time they reached the mall the others were not quite as happy.

Happy gasped loudly and dramatically, "Starfire, you would look great in that dress!" She grabbed Star's arm and pulled her to the window to look closer. Then, into the store to try it on. The guys just stood there.

"They'll call if they need us." Robin said. Cyborg agreed and they split to different stores looking for something to entertain themselves while the girls went on a shopping spree.

* * *

"Robin's mouth is going to drop straight to the floor! You look stunning!" Happy applauded Starfire.

Starfire looked at the dress, it was a beautiful shade of green that flowed down to her ankles. It was a had a deep V-neck that showed her off well without being too showy, at least in her tasted. It was a so pretty, Starfire felt the material. It was light and soft, and so perfect.

"Do you really think Robing would like it? Friend Happy you were right, this dress is beautiful." She emphasized beautiful, and Happy, if possible, glowed even brighter.

"Then I'll get it for you!" She cheered, Starfire protested as it was quite an expensive dress, but before she knew it, Happy was handing her the bag.

"Where did you get the money?"

Happy smiled, "Raven usually spends her money on boring magic books and other books, and they are pricy don't get me wrong, but when she's done she resells them. That and she doesn't spend her money too often equal more than enough for a shopping spree! Oooo!" Happy squealed, "Pet store!" She whipped out her communicator and told everyone that there was an emergency at the pet store.

"But there is no emergency, yes?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Yeah, but duh! They'll get here sooner, I'm running out of time!" Happy explained.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you both okay?" Robin turned the corner, staff already extended, ready to fight. Cyborg followed, shifting his arm into the sonic cannon. Beast Boy was a cheetah and ran to Happy's side.

"There's nothing wrong, we just need to get Cyborg a cockatoo!" Happy explained, in her special way.

As they walked in side Cyborg said in a small voice, "But I don't want a cockatoo."

"Then what about a canary? Or a robin? Or a wood pecker? Or a gecko? Or a gerbil? Or a hamster? Or a great big growly bear?" Happy was bombarding Cyborg who looked a little dizzy.

"But what if I just want a puppy?" He asked.

"I know you did, I just wanted to hear you say it." She plopped a cute adorable puppy in Cyborg's arms that began licking his face.

"Nooo! No, no, no, no no!" Beast Boy said, grabbing the puppy. Everyone looked at him. "Are you kidding me? This is like slave trading? I've been that puppy! You can't just buy it and think you own it! It's slavery, let it run wild and make it happy." He was running over to all the cages and setting all the animals free. The store keeper was freaking out.

"Beast Boy stop it!" Everyone else was saying. It was chaos; Happy was laughing as she gathered all the geckos and smaller reptiles and put them back in their cages.

Starfire was flying around grabbing the birds and putting them back. Cyborg was grabbing the bigger reptiles that might scare people. Robin was racing around grabbing puppies and kittens, but a lot of them got away. Beast Boy of course was sabotaging their efforts by continually letting them go, until the shopkeeper threatened to call the authorities.

Finally most of the animals were back where they belonged, Happy looked down at a small little kitten that had clung to her ankle, and she gently pulled it up by here. The kitten looked at her with sad little eyes, it had golden coloring with black spots, very similar to a cheetah cub but it was just a regular kitten.

"I want to take you home." Happy told it. "And you?" Her face was stern as she spun to face Beast Boy who was now very embarrassed by what he had done. Her face widened to a smile, "Thanks so much for making this day so much fun! I could never have thought to unleash a pet store on a mall, thanks for having my back BB!"

"But what about my store?" The shopkeeper asked in despair. It was a mess. And some of the animals hadn't been found.

"Raven, can I use our powers?" Happy asked aloud. She seemed to hear some sort of response as her eyes glowed black as she stretched out her hand and reassembled and cleaned everything. Then she walked to the shopkeeper and said she would pay for any damages.

"Happy you didn't have to do that." Beast Boy protested.

She turned to him, "I wanted too." She said seriously, but then she said, "like you would have enough money to do it!"

"I'll pay you back." He promised.

"Trust me at the end of this day, I think you'll have done more than your share." Happy said with an ominous smile, no doubt thinking of Lust's turn…. "Now I want to see you in that dress Starfire as soon as we get back to the tower!"

**Anger is coming!**

**Oh and I know I don't deserve reviews after leaving you all hanging for so long, but if you would then I would smile!**


	17. Chapter 17: Ruin of Anger

**Sorry again for lateness, just not in the swing of things I guess**

**Chapter 17: Ruin of Anger**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Raven was back and was looking at the expenses Happy had depleted. She took a deep breath, and looked at the clothes scattered on the floor. Thank goodness she could return it all. Happy had gotten Raven a few pink and yellow outfits at the store, and Raven just put them right back in the bag.

She was rather pleased at the dress that Happy got Starfire. She was striking in it, and Robin had practically fallen over. They were so cute, one of these days they just needed to start moving next to each other, you know?

Raven sat down and sighed, she hoped Anger would be gentle to her friends. She really wanted them to be there when she got back. She had found the building, a whole three stories, for Anger to vent on.

"Okay everyone, I'm really sorry in advance for whatever Anger is going to say. Oh and while I'm demolishing, will you make sure that I don't get distracted and hurt someone?" Raven asked her friends.

"Of course. We gotcha back!" Cyborg told her. "Uh Raven, I'm just kinda wondering….well when we went in your head….are you going to be…." Cyborg spluttered, trying to explain what he meant, although badly.

"No. I know what you're asking, will I be evil? The answer is no, I've got that part locked away and the demon is not coming out. This is just Anger." Raven.

Cyborg looked visibly relieved.

"Let's go." She said, and Anger unlocked. She didn't burst forth like the other emotions had, she just uncoiled herself. And stood up. She glared at everyone present, and then used her powers, which Raven had to give her from the beginning so she could demolish the building, to transport everyone a safe distance from the building. Without a word she flew to the building.

* * *

"Uh guys, I'm not complaining or anything, but I was expecting more yelling, you know?" Beast Boy said to his friends.

Then there was a scream that was complete rage, everyone that heard it ducked for cover. They began to see large chunks of the building crumbling to pieces.

"We should see if she's okay." Beast Boy said.

"I don't think that's a smart idea, she asked us to stay a safe distance away for a reason." Robin replied.

"But we must help her." Starfire countered.

"But we can't, remember? This is all of Raven's anger, if this was Raven then go for it, but it's not. This is all the anger and pain and rage she's built up over the years. And it's getting released; she doesn't want anyone to see her like that." Robin explained.

* * *

Anger was furious. No duh. About everything, anger was a coping mechanism to deal with pain. You could cover up the pain with Anger. And then you don't let it out.

She howled again as she sliced through chunks of the building. Right now the anger was just there, but she would have to focus on specific issues. It was just irritating that everytime she tried, Raven's arguments against her feeling echoed in her head. Anger was in charge now, not Raven! This was her turn.

For instance, she was smart. She was powerful, and a good fighter. She knew she could lead the team, so why did Robin get to tell her what to do? She hated that she had to take orders, like she was too stupid to take down the villain without Teen Titans go! Really, that's their catch phrase?

But of course Raven always countered that with he was a good leader, and he knew everyone's strengths and could see how to combine attacks to get the maximum damage. Besides, he had actually been trained for this, by BATMAN, he knew what he was doing, and he'd seen it before.

She continued throughout the rest of her team mates, Starfire was an idiot who liked flowers and sunshine, what was so great about that anyway? (Well that was her way of expressing herself, and it was good that she was so expressive with her emotions) Cyborg with his boo yahs and all those irritatingly loud video games, gah this was getting harder for Anger. Happy kept showing nice memories of them all together, like Starfire meditating with her. Or Cyborg, who was always there to talk. And Beast Boy…well that was a couple of issues she _could_ get angry about.

Of all the great guys on the team, she falls for him? The goofball? He thought she was creepy and weird, and he was so immature! He couldn't take anything seriously. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? Why did she get so shy around him?

"I love you Beast Boy!" She said and destroyed the support beams of the level she was on.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Beast Boy asked, his sensitive ears listening intently. He had heard Anger say she loved him, but was he sure?

"No, I didn't hear anything." Robin said. Starfire and Cyborg shook their heads too. Maybe it was all in his head. He wished she'd say that to him, he must be hearing things.

Suddenly everyone's notification pieces started lighting up. Trouble. Robin flipped open his communicator and checked to see what was going on.

"H.I.V.E. Five." He explained.

"What about Ra…I mean Anger?" Beast Boy asked. Then Anger teleported right next to him. "Anger! Um..so…" Beast Boy really didn't want her blowing up at him.

"I'm coming." Anger said, with a smile. "You can come too, if you like." Everyone's yes went without saying. Cyborg listed off coordinates. Anger teleported them there.

Gizmo, Mammoth, Private H.I.V.E., Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd were robbing different stores.

"Titans go!" Robin called as the villains looked at them, dropping their loot to prepare for a fight. Cyborg headed straight for Gizmo, they had quite the rivalry going. Private H.I.V.E. threw his shield at Robin, who then engaged him in combat.

Starfire flew towards Mammoth, and proceeded to match the force of his punches with one of her own. Beast Boy chased after Kyd Wykkyd, who was going after previous jewelry. Anger turned with a smile at Billy Numerous, she extended her power into what looked like strips of her cloak and grabbed about twelve Billys.

"Hey you can't do that!" The Billys cried as they were yanked away from their treasure. They all started struggling.

"Want to know a secret?" Anger asked. The Billy's leaned. "Look what I can do." She threw all the Billys together and created a cage. "If you don't have enough room to replicate, you'll automatically reabsorb. At least, that's the theory."

She started tightening the cage down, "Anger! Stop!" Beast Boy yelled as he glanced over.

"He's fine." Anger shouted. Then all the Billys started to reabsorb like she had thought. "Now, isn't that much easier than having you over duplicate yourself?" She asked. Billy passed out on the ground.

"Anger!" Cyborg called out as she dodged Gizmo's spiderlike attachments, she extended her powers and ripped all of his 'legs' from his backpack and pulled it off him. She held him there for a moment, then threw him to Cyborg. "Irritating brat." She muttered.

"Oh you think so?" Gizmos yelled at her, but Cyborg had him in handcuffs and threw him and unconscious Billy into the police truck.

Raven turned away and saw Kyd Wykkyd giving Robin some trouble. Mammoth was taking on Starfire and Beast Boy. Jinx was jumping around with Cyborg. She narrowed her eyes and teleported next to Kyd Wykkyd.

He was very elusive, and the fact she couldn't trap him and just hit him was frustrating. Still at least he was aggressive, she was shooting energy at him and he attacked her with his wings. Finally she got the upper hand and he was down for the count.

Mammoth was too, Cyborg was trying to pull him to the police car as Beast Boy, who was an elephant, tried to help by pushing. She lifted Mammoth with ease and threw him in the car. The whole team turned to Jinx.

"I hear you're having an interesting day today Raven, want to share your mood swing moment?" Jinx asked as she gracefully did a cartwheel closer, shooting her hex waves at the boys.

"Jinx, there's always been something I want to say to you." Anger said.

"What?" Jinx crossed her arms looking slightly amused.

"You're a lousy sorceress!" Anger yelled using her powers fully extended to control Jinx. She threw her around like a ragdoll, but Jinx used her own magic to break free. She sent a hex to Raven, and she jumped back but it hit a support beam and the ceiling started to fall around her. She grabbed every fragment and threw them at Jinx as hard and fast as she could. Jinx threw up a shield, but some of the larger pieces of rubble cracked it and she got hit.

"Anger! She's down." Robin told her.

And then she snapped. No one trusted her. She had promised Raven that she would try as hard as she could to not say anything directly to them, but she couldn't help it. She spewed out every little irritation that had bugged her about every little thing.

She was flipping through all of them as she looked at them, and even the police force and villains were not exempt. Everything from actions in battle to fashion choices to general cleanliness was berated.

* * *

Raven looked at all of this. She felt horrible, watching her friends feel miserable because of what she was saying. She didn't mean any of it, well they were little things. Things she would never have said, maybe once in passing but never _ever_ like this.

So when the time was up, she rushed up and gagged Anger without even letting her say goodbye. "That's enough!" She said. She looked at her friends, and she was scared. What if they told her to leave? So she fled back to the tower, back to her room.

This was a terrible idea.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Truth About Rude

**Chapter 18: The Truth About Rude**

"Raven! Let us in! Please!" Beast Boy was joined in his pleading by Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg.

"Friend Raven, we do not blame you for your actions!" Starfire called out. Robin and Cyborg were banging on the door. "Let us in!"

"We'll break down the door if we have too!" Robin told her. They all paused, and waited for a response.

"I'm sorry." They heard Raven say. Then they knocked the door down. She was sitting there on the edge of the bed, hands clasped and looking like a small child who knows she did something wrong and is waiting for punishment.

"Raven." Beast Boy took her hands. "Listen, we are not angry with you. We know that Anger is where you put those things."

Starfire flew to sit next to her, and enveloped her in a gentle hug. Well, Raven was sure that Star _intended_ for the hug to be soft and gentle, but it almost stopped Raven's breathing. Starfire realized her hug was not as comforting as she had hoped, and relinquished breathless Raven.

"But how can none of you be mad?" Raven asked all of them. She didn't understand, she had been horrible to them. And they were the ones that she had tried to take special pains to be nice too.

"We know you tried, that's why she didn't talk to us at first. And later, well, she had to say it sometime." Cyborg said.

"So none of you are mad?" Raven affirmed again. She looked carefully in everyone's eyes. They looked back at her with no animosity.

"No one is mad at you." Beast Boy told her.

"I watched, it wasn't pretty." Raven confided. Beast Boy cracked a smile. Everyone relaxed a little. They started chatting about the battle.

"Hey that trick with Billy? Nice thinking!" Cyborg applauded.

"Thanks. I hate to break up this, especially because of whose coming next. But I promised her." Raven responded.

Beast Boy zipped off, and rolled in his famous blackboard going down the line. "Brave? Check! Happy? Check with pink! Anger? Check! So….we're expecting Rude. Cool, so does that mean we can have burping contests?"

Raven smiled her small smile, "It's up to Rude. I was thinking she might just go crazy on the internet anonymously, and hopefully not hurt anyone's feeling too badly."

"We'll see what she wants to do. Aw man!" Cyborg protested.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We didn't get to play Stank ball with Brave! No one else will do it!" Cyborg grumbled, folding his arms.

"Yeah, not a chance." Raven replied. "Hey, thanks…for just being here. I was so scared I lost all of you."

"You couldn't get rid of us if you tried." Beast Boy told her. She nodded, and meditated.

"DUUUDE! Has Raven even fed this body? I could totally use some grub, who's up for pizza?" Rude asked as she popped out.

"Sounds good." Cyborg said.

"Wait! I must retrieve the mustard!" Starfire flew quickly out to grab her favorite condiment.

"Let's go!" They all jumped in the car, and were at the pizza place in no time. They were all grabbing slices like crazy.

"So what did you want to do today?" Beast Boy asked Rude.

"Well, first I need to say something. Robin, you are a great leader. I know you worry about us from time to time, but it comes with the mask. Don't worry, you won't let us down.

Starfire, you're strong. Sometimes you hide it with excitement or naivety but you are a warrior princess who could have led Tamaran if you had wanted too.

Cyborg, you're more than the sum of your parts. You are a great friend, and we like you for more than just your tech.

Beast Boy, you laugh it off as immaturity, but I've seen you take control. You'll be a good leader, well now if you wanted. But don't go anywhere, 'kay?"

"What was that?" Cyborg asked.

"You know how Raven has tried to suppress her emotions?" Rude began. They all nodded. "Well, part of that was simply naming us. If you notice, must of her emotions have a negative connotation, or undertone. I mean look, Anger, Rude, Lust, Timid? Those aren't usually positive words. But we didn't start like that. All emotions are there for a good reason and a bad one. Eventually, though, the ones who got bad names started believing them. I mean, I was always called Rude. So I lived up to it. I was Rude." Rude explained.

"So what were you called before?" Starfire asked.

"Truth. Now, I admit my delivery style leaves room to be desired, I always meant what I said. Now that I'm out though, I don't _want_ to be Rude, I want to be Truth again." Rude, now Truth said.

"Okay, so what are the other ones supposed to be?" Robin asked.

"Anger has a righteous edge, but I admit that it's not that catchy. Timid is remorse or guilt, she is close to moral compass. She helps seeing actions in a moral light. I'm Truth, and Lust? Raven got so freaked out about what Lust was that she made even Lust forget what she used to be. Tough break." Truth said. "I don't think they'll ask to be called anything different though."

"But why would Raven vilify Truth? That's a really good thing; you know Truth, Justice, and the American way etcetera etcetera?" Cyborg asked.

"Duh, she's the daughter of a demon. Practically the incarnation of evil and all that jazz, I don't know if you noticed but she wasn't the sharing type to begin with. When she saw she had a chance for friendship, she squished me down and slapped me with a bad rep so I wouldn't spill." Truth continued.

"And after?" Robin probed.

"She didn't care much, probably forgot." Truth answered.

"You never did answer, what do you want to do today? For the rest of your time?" Beast Boy asked. Truth glanced at her wrist watch; she had a little over a half hour left.

"Why don't we just….talk? I mean you must be curious about things, and you'll never get a more receptive or talkative moment then with me. And I'm Truth so I won't be wishy washy unless I really need to be." Truth leaned back. "Fire away."

So they started. At first they wanted to know more about her magic, all the dimensional stuff and that lead to talking about Azareth, a little more on when she was younger but Truth deftly maneuvered the topic away from that before long. Then they asked about their time together. Favorite battles, easiest villains that sort of thing. It was a really nice thing to just talk with her.

They knew that Raven enjoyed her alone time, and read a lot of good books, so they didn't often get the chance for a heart to heart, but some of the team privately though that they learned more about her in that half hour than they had in four years.

The conversation carried to the car, and back to the tower. Truth knew her time was running out, so she sat on the couch and waited. The other team members were quiet as they waited too.

"Maybe since now we know you're really Truth, Raven will let you out a bit more? See what you can do to get her to talk with us once in a while, maybe?" Beast Boy asked tentatively. He had treated each new kernel of information of her as a jewel to be carefully studied at a later time.

"I'll see what I can do, but in the end it's up to Raven." Truth promised. Then she laid her head back as Raven slid back into place.

"Well that definitely wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Raven said.

"Why did you do it Raven? Why did you vilify your emotions like that? They are glorious things to be shared!" Starfire asked.

"Star, you know Raven had to learn a lot of control. Remember when you switched bodies with her and every emotion shot her powers up like crazy? She had to, and changing the names was a little thing to just remind her that they were bad, even if they weren't. By the time she could control it all better, like Truth said, she probably forgot." Beast Boy explained.

Raven was touched that he understood her so well, and that he jumped to her defense. She had meant, of course, what Truth had told him. _Thanks Truth._ She told that emotion. _My pleasure Raven, remember they're your friends. Treat them like that._

Raven nodded, she could do that.

**Well I hoped you liked this, a little different then what you were expecting. I tried to make the emotions...more than their stereotypes, you know? Add some interest. If you liked it, review and let me know! If you didn't, well review and tell me that too!**


	19. Chapter 19: Finding Timid

**Thanks to Playsintherainicorn for the great review!**

**Chapter 19: Finding Timid**

"So Timid's plan is to write letters? Lots and lots of letters?" Beast Boy popped up behind her as she grabbed a huge box of stationary to her room.

"I thought it would be kinder than having her trail after you all like she did in the maze apologizing constantly, at least in a letter you can always throw it away." Raven said in a strained voice.

"Here let me." Beast Boy slid the box out of her arms. Raven was grateful, and she grabbed a lighter box of stationary and envelopes. "So even though we know that she's more like your conscience than a meek, fearful little speck in your head, she still doesn't want to, I don't know…go protest some morally incorrect thing? She doesn't want to save the rain forest? Or maybe the whales? Or maybe…"

"Beast Boy!" Raven snapped. "Please, don't give her any ideas." He looked at her, and then decided to stay quiet. Well for a little longer, then he piped up, "When is she coming? She does want us to call her Timid still though? Not Morality or maybe Integrity?"

"Didn't know you knew those big of words." Raven jabbed at him. "Yeah, she'll stick with Timid, and soon. Relax! Otherwise I might think you're trying to be rid of me!"

"Raven, I have the rest of the addresses you wanted." Cyborg walked in with a big box on his shoulder.

"Show off!" Beast Boy told him as he lifted the heavy boxes with ease. Not that Raven noticed. She also did _not_ notice how he had rolled up his sleeves and was more muscular and toned that she had previously thought, if she had ever thought of that at all.

"So does Miss. Morals want to go judge a court case? Go teach a bunch of little kids right from wrong?" Cyborg listed off.

"Hush!" Raven hissed. "Her name is Timid and we really don't need to give her any ideas." She shuddered. "Well thanks for the wonderful intro, but I believe you said it was _my_ choice on what to do today. That does not include getting carpal tunnel from writing a bunch of letters."

"Timid?" Cyborg asked tentatively, man all these name changes were giving him such a headache, and they just kept adding more. He thought he was good with just Rude, Anger, Happy, and whatnot, but now they're Truth and Morals…he gave a huge mental sigh.

"Um, I don't know. Well yes, but no. I guess I'm Timid, but I don't know if I'm timid, you know? What should I call myself?" Raven's confused emotion tried to sort herself out.

"You could do some soul searching? You know, learn more about yourself." Beast Boy offered.

"How do I do that?" She asked.

* * *

And like all true inhabitants of planet Earth, they went to the internet. They found a lot of personality tests. Some of them were really weird.

"'Do you prefer butter or margarine on your toast?' Are you kidding me?" Beast Boy read aloud one of the questions. "How on earth is that supposed to say anything about your personality? What if you don't even like toast?"

"You don't like toast?" Cyborg asked, surprised.

"Of course _I_ like toast, but the computer doesn't know that!" Beast Boy retorted.

"That's why it asked." Cyborg stated matter-of-factly.

"But the question was not if I liked toast or not!"

Raven's confused emotion interrupted their pointless argument, "I don't know if these are even worth it, I mean, I'm not even a whole personality. I'm just a piece, can you analyze just a piece?"

She tilted her head to the side. "It's weird. I'm Timid. I'm sorry when no one else is. I feel bad for what Raven does, and I don't want to draw attention to myself. But I'm also Morals. I tell her what's right and wrong. Which isn't so far from who Timid is either though. What was I always apologizing for? Poor decisions, so some might have called me Guilt. But Guilt is what keeps us from doing wrong, so then I'm Morals? But Morals would be strong and good, and always sure what she was doing. Not timid."

"Maybe you need to do something. I don't know, people always say that's it's not what you say, it's what you do. Maybe if we get out into the world, you can figure out more about who you want to be." Beast Boy offered.

"Okay, um…Just call me…Rachel? Sometimes we go by that name, and it's not Raven so it's not all of us." Rachel trailed off.

"Okay, that's what we'll call you." Cyborg interrupted her. She gave him a small, shy smile.

"The park?" Rachel offered.

* * *

They got there, and Rachel looked around.

"Here," Beast Boy took her hand and had her lie back on the grass. It was a beautiful day, the sunlight was streaming and there were people milling around. Rachel smiled, and relaxed into the grass.

The boy who had told Cyborg that he was just like him because the boy had a wooden replacement arm, had approached Cyborg and dragged him off to play football with him and his friends. Cyborg looked to see if Rachel wanted him to stay or not. Rachel nodded to him to go have fun.

A little girl was trailing after the boys, but when she saw Rachel and Beast Boy she turned and flopped down next to them.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel offered.

The girl giggled, "No you're not Rachel, you are Raven. You saved me once. You scared me at first, I was the girl that got sucked into the heart thing. You saved me, but it was scary. You were wearing a white cloak, now you're wearing gray. Did it get dirty? My Mommy said that why I can't have white shoes, because they will get dirty." The girl started. "Oh, I'm being rude; my Mommy said I should introduce myself when I talk to people. I'm Maureen."

"No I didn't get my robe dirty; it's supposed to be gray." Rachel said with a smile.

Maureen looked at her and whispered, "Is that so your Mommy won't get mad at you for lying in the grass?"

Rachel smiled at the thought that Arella, her mother, would even care if where she was. Maureen was a cute kid. She did remember her, but she had been a little preoccupied at the time with Malchior. Beast Boy turned to face Maureen, over Rachel. "So are you having fun in the park?"

"Yes, but Tommy and his friends say that I can't play with them. They said girls don't play football. But that's okay, 'cause if I was playing with them I wouldn't have met Raven." Maureen gave them a big smile.

"Um, actually she'd prefer it if you called her…" Rachel shushed Beast Boy, she didn't mind and didn't want to confuse Maureen.

"Maureen, this is Beast Boy." Rachel introduced him.

"Hey." He said.

"Well, duh I saw that he was Beast Boy. You're green! Oops, not supposed to say that word." She looked down.

"What word? Beast Boy?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm not supposed to say duh. Mommy says it's not ladylike." Maureen explained.

"Where is your Mom?" Rachel asked. Maureen pointed and Rachel saw the woman had laid out a picnic full of food by some park tables. She looked up and smiled.

Clearly she wasn't concerned that her daughter was talking to members of the Teen Titans, it was nice that she trusted them. Rachel mused that they had saved all their lives several times, but sometimes it was nice to just be trusted. Technically they were strangers, but because she was a Teen Titan her mother still trusted her.

"Thank you for saving me." Maureen told Rachel.

"My pleasure." Rachel told her. Maureen's Mom called her and the boys for lunch and she jumped up. Rachel and Beast Boy got up too. Maureen looked indecisive for a moment, then ran and hugged Rachel's legs for a moment then ran to her Mother.

"Aw she was cute." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah she was. It was nice of her mother to trust us to talk to her daughter without her mother being worried." Rachel remarked.

"We're Teen Titans, we save the city. She didn't need to be worried."

"Still it was nice." Beast Boy nodded in agreement, Cyborg joined them.

"Looks like you guys had fun." He commented.

"Yeah, Maureen was really sweet." Rachel said. The watch beeped a warning that her time was almost up.

"You didn't get to do much." Cyborg observed.

"I don't know, it was nice. Sometimes you have to make time to get to know people, don't get me wrong I love to read and have my time alone. But if I hadn't done this, I wouldn't have meet Maureen. Or gotten to go to the park. Or…oh that looks really good." A small family walked by with ice cream cones that were dripping on their hands, and one girl had a some on her shirt.

"One ice cream cone, coming up! Flavor?" Beast Boy asked.

"Surprise me." Rachel told him.

"Grab me one too!" Cyborg called after him. Cyborg leaned back on the bench, basking in the sun. Rachel smiled as she watched Beast Boy order some ice cream, his brow was furrowed in concentration of getting the 'perfect ice cream' flavor.

She realized that he didn't have enough arms to carry all three, so she jumped up to help. Cyborg followed her.

"Here I got vanilla with sprinkles, chocolate, and some strawberry thing that the guy promised me was good. What do you want to try?" Beast Boy offered to Rachel.

"Vanilla and sprinkles, score!" Cyborg cheered, trying to snatch it from Beast Boy's hands.

"Dude, let Rachel pick first!" Beast Boy told him.

"It's fine, enjoy the vanilla and sprinkles, what do you want Beast Boy?" Rachel asked him.

"Nuh uh, you have to pick first."

"Fine, I'll try that strawberry flavor, enjoy the chocolate." She had noticed that he had been eyeing the chocolate a little, and figured he liked it best.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said, handing her the strawberry flavor. It was surprisingly good. They grabbed a seat on a bench and watched people go by and play games, enjoying each other, the sun, and good ice cream.

"Well that was delicious." Rachel announced, licking her fingers. She was the last to finish, Cyborg had inhaled his. Beast Boy tried to enjoy his, but went a little faster than normal. She had tried to savor every bite. Rachel sighed, her time was up.

"So did you have fun today? Or at least for your hour?" Cyborg asked.

"Definitely, and thanks for coming. It was all a nice treat." Rachel smiled at them. She threw her arms around them in a nice group hug moment.

"Hey, we had fun too. And we got ice cream." Beast Boy said happily. Rachel pulled her arms away, and tilted her head back as Raven got control.

"Well that was interesting." Raven said. "But it's about to get more so, get ready for Lust."

**Da da dum!**

**The chapter everyone has been waiting for... Coming soon for viewers like you!**

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20: Problems with Lust

**Sorry this chapter was a little hard to write, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 20: Problems with Lust**

Beast Boy sat. Alone. In his room. He wasn't so sure he could take the next hour. Lust was coming, but he didn't know if he should be around her. He wanted to support Raven anyway he could, but it would really hurt if Lust started looking at someone else. Robin was a cool guy, or maybe she'd like Cyborg? He liked his friends, but he really liked Raven. He didn't want to see her all over another guy.

But Lust had looked at him when she had been talking with Psimon about who her type was, but even if something did happen, Raven might not want it. He could be taking advantage of her, which would just make everything worse.

"Beast Boy?" He heard Raven's voice call from outside his room. She was knocking softly.

He opened the door, and there she stood. He wasn't sure if Lust's hour had started or not, so he was relieved to see Raven looking normal. She was in her leotard and cloak, which were blue. That was a good sign that the hour hadn't started.

"We've got to talk." Raven said. Beast Boy sat down on his bed; then looked around at his messy room. It wasn't as bad as it could have been because he had been trying to make it cleaner. The only reason it was so messy was because it was his weird way of marking his territory, and it sorta worked. No one ever came into his room unless they had too.

Still he grabbed some stuff of a chair and motioned for Raven to sit. She sat down. He wondered what she was going to say. Was she going to ask him to stay away from her for the hour? Was she concerned something would happen? Did she even look at him like that? Or maybe it wasn't even on her radar.

"What's up?" He asked, trying to be jovial.

"Beast Boy, I need to tell you something. Something I've never told anyone. It's about…my past and my emotions. Lust in particular."

"Okay." His voice as cautious now. This was coming out of nowhere, but it still made sense...weirdly.

"Well you remember what Truth said? How she became Rude because everyone called her that? Okay, well this is about Lust. When I was little and they told me to control, they were particularly afraid of the powerful emotions. They were adamant that these emotions, or triggers for these emotions be caged, downplayed, and shut away. Anger was one, and it became vilified, albeit easily." She took a deep breath. "Lust isn't lust, well she is because that's what she became. But someone reminded her; someone sparked the memory of what she was supposed to be."

Beast Boy swore he stopped breathing at this point. Raven moved to sit beside him on the bed. He had bunk beds, and they were on the bottom, so they had to lean in because they couldn't sit straight up.

"Beast Boy…" She began again.

"Garfield." For the life of him he didn't know why he interrupted her, but it was important to him suddenly that she know. "That's my name."

She smiled, "Garfield, you were that person. Lust isn't lust, she's love."

Beast Boy began to stammer, "So uh are we talking about um like familial love? Friendship love? Or…" He trailed off, wow. He had never really fully appreciated how beautiful Raven was. Sure, he thought of her often (probably too often if he was being honest) but she looked stunning right now. Her purple eyes were beautiful, and her grey skin was so pretty. And her lips…

"Well, she does all of that, but she's a little more…focused on one particular area."

"Is that so?" Beast Boy's voice was slightly distracted by the sight of her lips, and it was total impulse, he leaned in and kissed her.

She tasted soo good. Raven was a little shocked at first, but she melted into the kiss. It was exquisite. She slid her hand up to his face pulling him closer to her. He slid his arms around her waist. This was perfect than he could have ever imagined.

They broke apart, still holding each other close. They were both breathing a little heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing." He told Raven, she blushed. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Yeah it was." She agreed. "Can we do it some more?" She asked in a small voice. Beast Boy was only too happy to comply. It just felt so…right.

Suddenly they heard Cyborg banging on the door. "Hey BB! Get your butt out here!" He hollered.

Raven looked scared for a minute, and then teleported out before Beast Boy could say anything. He stood up, glanced in a mirror to adjust himself, and then opened the door. "What's up? Big Baddie tearing up downtown?" He joked…he had just kissed Raven! He was feeling great! Fantastic!

"Have you seen Raven?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy wasn't sure how to respond, but Cyborg continued. "We saw Lust take control. She smiled at everyone, and we watched some romantic comedy thing, and when we were grabbing popcorn, then she teleported away. We haven't been able to find her! We searched everywhere, every dark closet-nothing! Do you have any idea where she went?"

"This is Lust's hour?" Beast Boy's stomach dropped and his voice was strained.

"Dude, where have you been? Of course it is, where's your handy dandy chalkboard diagram? Raven's going to be pissed!" Cyborg looked edgily from side to side like Raven would hear and get mad.

Raven. He hadn't been talking to Raven. He had been talking to Lust. Love. Did it really matter? It wasn't her. That was a side, but that didn't mean that's what she wanted. What did he just do?

"No uh I haven't, I'll keep my eyes open though." Beast Boy said in a strangled voice. The door slid shut, and Beast Boy heard Cyborg walk away. He slid down the wall clutching his head. Raven was never going to forgive him for this.

"Garfield, is he gone?" She saw him crouched on the ground, "Garfield…what's wrong?" Raven slid up from the ground in a teleport.

"I know who you are." He said; his voice harsher than he wanted it to be.

"Oh. There's an explanation!" She tried to begin, but Beast Boy cut her off.

"No. Because now Raven will never forgive me! She'll think I took advantage of her while you were you. And she'll never…" His voice broke. "This ruined any chance we ever could have had…"

"Listen to me," Raven…no Lust kneeled down opposite of him. "Raven knows you thought that I was her. That was the whole point. She feels the same thing for you that you do for her, she was just afraid that it was her being silly or something. She thought you didn't look at her like that, but this proved it to her! This is good, I promise."

"Can…can I talk to her? Please?" Beast Boy begged her.

She paused for a moment, obviously thinking how little she was allowed to be expressed by Raven and how rare this opportunity was for her, but she merely said, "Of course." She shuddered, and was silent.

"Raven?" His voice was small.

"It's me." Her words were short and clipped. She didn't mean for them to be. Of course she had been watching, watching him to be more specific. Feeling what Lust…Love had felt while she had Raven's body. It had felt so good, everything she'd wanted and more.

Beast Boy didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. For a moment. "Raven," He began, but Raven interrupted him, "Beast Boy,"

"Please Raven, I need to say this, and I want you to hear it. I've been trying to tell you for so long, I couldn't you how many times I'd promise myself during missions that after I'd tell you how I felt and then gotten scared and not said a word."

He continued, "Please Rae, I…I care about you. You're beautiful and perfect. You're kind and selfless. You are amazingly powerful and yet you fight for good despite everything that's happened to you by those 'good' monks of Azareth. I realize that back when you were little, control was good. Really I do, but you're older. You understand your magic more, and you can distance it from your emotions." He took a breath.

"Rae, I don't want to say you feel something for me, just know that I feel something for you. I promise we can go as slow as you need to feel in control, but…yeah. I just thought you should know." He trailed off at the end.

"Garfield, I've been afraid too. I've fed myself all the excuses and more, but I can't deny what I feel. I'm sorry it took another emotion to show me that you felt the same way, but I care about you too." She paused for a moment, and then said, "No. I am not saying that."

"What?" He asked.

She sighed with a smile, "Oh Happy just wants me to tell you that you're a great kisser."

"Thanks." He smiled with her, and asked, "So does this mean…?"

"That we'll take it slow, but I guess I'd like to call you my boyfriend." Raven smiled even broader, he'd never seen her smile so much-and it lit his whole world up. He grabbed her hand, "So should we tell everyone?"

"Lust…Love is reminding me that she still has some time left. Perhaps letting them search for a little longer wouldn't be so bad." She said with smile.

Beast Boy just leaned over to kiss her passionately.

**And that is my sneakiness right there! Let your imaginations roam! Have a great week, and if you have a moment I love reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Small Interlude

Chapter 21: Small Interlude

"Raven is soo going to kill us!" Cyborg freaked out. They still hadn't found Raven, er Lust. There was no telling what she had gotten up to.

Starfire was lifting various pieces of furniture into the air, as if Lust was hiding under the coach or something. "Perhaps our friend will be most understanding that we tried?" She asked innocently.

"Raven? You're kidding me right?" Cyborg was freaking out, because if Raven was going to blame anyone, it was going to be him. Starfire and Robin had been grabbing the popcorn and sodas from the fridge. He had been sitting next to her, to make sure if she teleported anywhere he could grab on. But he couldn't help it! His favorite car magazine had just showed up in the mail, and he was drooling over the S70 models, thinking if he could add some more tech to the T-car.

"Relax Cyborg, I'm sure she'll understand. Besides what's the worst that could happen?" Robin asked.

"Aw man! You just totally jinxed us! Now it's going to get really bad." Cyborg shook his head.

"What's getting really bad?" Beast Boy waltzed in smiling broadly, and he was holding hands with a certain somebody.

"Uh hi Raven." Cyborg said nervously. He didn't even notice she was holding hands with Beast Boy.

Starfire, however, did. "FRIENDS! Have you joined in the most joyous affair of courtship?"

"Well, I don't know if we'd…describe it like that?" Raven asked with a small smile. Starfire squeaked when she said we.

"You mean you're dating?" Robin was struggling to wrap this around his head. "Wait, this doesn't have anything to do with Lust right? Raven if you feel obligated to start a relationship because of some….choices that were made…" He began awkwardly.

"Robin!" Beast Boy yelped. "Do you really think I'd make her be in a relationship with me if that…ever happened?" His eyes danced upwards, his mouth getting tugged in a smile. He was blushing, but so was Raven.

"It's not like that. Lust just…helped us get started." Raven tried to explain.

"Started?" Robin asked.

"Drop it Rob, nothing happened." Cyborg told him, "Besides if something did, do you really want to know about it? Really?" Robin swallowed noisily and stayed silent.

Starfire rushed up to the pair of them to crush them. Raven focused on using her power to protect her lungs, while Beast Boy just shifted into some blob that didn't have a spine he needed to be worried she'd snap.

"Woah Star, let them breathe." Cyborg tugged her off them. He looked down at his feet as he addressed Raven. "Oh and Raven? Sorry I wasn't as diligent as I might have been while I was supposed to be watching Lust."

"It's okay, it all worked out for the best." Raven said, with a smile! Like a full blown smile! They all took a minute to appreciate that, except for Beast Boy who appreciated it for as long as it was there.

He slid his hand around as her waist as he said, "So you said Intelligence wanted to go to some alien world, with the Sha Las?"

"That's what she wants to do." She said, enjoying him being so close to her. She closed her eyes for a minute, and opened them. "And she has a list of requests. Cyborg, I think we need to have a conversation."

"Can't I come?" Beast Boy asked, a trace of a whine crossing his voice.

"Hush! You'll only distract me. Plus you need to pack, everyone's coming right?" Raven turned to Robin.

"Sure." He said, turning to the computer to start logistics, while Star squealed again, and grabbed Beast Boy.

"Come, we must pack!" She pulled him off of Raven and dashed out of the room. Raven turned to Cyborg.

"What's a multi-processing unit of exponential logistic conversion 576 model 54389671112?" She asked, as she struggled to relay the technical speak.

Cyborg's mouth dropped, "What does she want to do with one of _those?_"

"I guess we'll find out." Raven said grimly.

* * *

They all climbed in the T-ship, and settled in for a long journey. They were doing it during the night to get there early the next day.

They already called in Titans East to watch the city, and with much prodding they agreed. Cyborg was reading a couple of magazines, but Raven saw that he was yawning. Starfire was already passed out, and Robin was reading some newspaper from Gotham. Raven wasn't even sure how he got it, but he was smiling a lot. She thought about it and Gotham was not a happy place to be, so why was he smiling?

"Raven?" Beast Boy's voice came over the intercom.

"Sh! You'll wake everyone up!" Raven said quietly, pressing the buttons to make her voice go over the intercom.

"I have us on a private channel, they can't hear us." Beast Boy explained

"Wow, didn't know you knew how to do that." Raven said. She wasn't sure where they were because of their new…relationship. She just didn't know what to say anymore.

"Well when Cyborg had me sorta build the T-Ship after it crashed I picked up a little of his techno speak." He yawned, "So what does Intelligence want to do?"

"She's teaming with ideas, she's planning gifts for all of you, and she wants to explore the Sha Las, so I don't know if she's going to have enough time to get everything done." Raven said.

"Worst case you can always just let her guide you to finish what she wanted to do…you know like what you did when Lust's hour was up." Both of their cheeks went a little pink. "I think they took it pretty well."

"I'm expecting that Cyborg will tease you a bit." Raven warned.

"Not as much as Starfire interrogating you." Beast Boy countered.

"Robin seemed okay with it…you know…after he established his…thoughts." Raven said awkwardly.

Beast Boy just smiled, he wished he could get into her pod. Not to do anything, just to curl up next to her. Maybe he'd be a cat, and she could scratch his ears. That would be nice. He knew he should take it slow, and he would for Raven, but he just wanted to kiss her, to hold her, and just talk.

And that's what they did, practically all night. Both were yawning more and more as the night went on. Beast Boy realized that Raven hadn't said anything for a while, and he peered out of his window to look at her, and saw her fast asleep against the window. She was so adorable it nearly broke his heart.

"Good night, my Raven." He whispered, and shut off the intercom. He settled in and let himself drift off into slumber, to join her in the land of dreams.

**Hope you like it! Let me know! **


	22. Chapter 22: Early Christmas!

**Sorry it's been so long, yeah well stuff happened. Went through a rough patch, but I'll say no more! We have just gotten to the planet after a touching moment on the T-ship between Raven and Beast Boy!**

**Chapter 22:**

"We're here!" Starfire crowed as she jumped from her compartment. She floated up to fly as she enjoyed the sunshine.

Raven began to climb out unhappily. Beast Boy jumped out and offered to help her down. She paused for a moment, then allowed him to help her down.

"Thanks." She said shortly.

"You okay?" He asked, wondering what was up.

"Ugh, Intelligence woke me up early and gave me step by step instructions on how to build your gifts. I was fine with just giving her control so she could do it, but everyone else complained that it wasn't _fair_! So instead she had to speak infuriating slow to me since like 3 in the morning!" Raven snarled.

"Shh, it's okay. We're here now. While Intelligence is running around you can take a mental nap? I don't know." Beast Boy slid an arm around her.

She sagged on to his shoulder. His heart fluttered as she laid her head on his shoulder so easily. Thank goodness for the growth spurt that allowed him to be taller than Raven.

"Perhaps breakfast would be in order?" Starfire suggested. Robin and Cyborg started pulling out food. They all were sitting about to eat, when Raven sprang up.

"Oh! Intelligence has presents!" She ran back to the T-Ship.

"Girl knows how to make friends, boo yah!" Cyborg said excitedly. Starfire was bouncing with excitement.

Robin just smiled at Beast Boy, "Wonder what she thought of…" He mused.

Beast Boy just chuckled, "I guess we'll see."

"Okay who wants to go first?" Raven said as a she carried a bunch of stuff hidden under her cloak.

"Me! Me! Please friend Raven I wish to go first!" Starfire shared excitedly.

"Okay, so Intelligence knows that you really like um, unusual creatures as pets. So here is your very own dinosaur!"

"What?" Beast Boy asked, whipping his head around.

Raven pulled out a mechanical dragon; it was beautifully painted with red and purple colors weaving in and out of a complicated pattern. It was perched on Raven's arm, and was about that tall. It launched off her arm, expanding its wings to show their magnificence. It was hard to believe that it was a machine, the metal had been crafted to look like scales, and it behaved in a non-machine like manner.

"Oh it is truly wonderful! What is it called?" Starfire rose into the air with joy and began circling it, eyeing it appreciatively. "I love how it looks!"

"Um, I don't have a name. Why don't you pick one?" Raven offered.

"How did you make that?" Cyborg asked, eyes wide as the dragon responded to Starfire flying and started chasing her and then circling and summersaulting. Starfire was rattling off names.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I should let out Intelligence so she can explain." Raven paused for a moment and then whipped out a pair of glasses. She then proceeded to rattle off a long complicated technical explanation.

"Since when does Intelligence need glasses? Raven has fine eyesight. None of the other emotions needed it." Beast Boy asked.

"Oh these are no normal glasses; I whipped them up in my free time. I've had the schematics for years." Intelligence brushed her hand. She pulled them off and handed them to Beast Boy. "Maybe I should add some more features…" Her hand strayed to regrab the glasses, but she let it fall to her side.

He cautiously slid them on, and uttered, "Woah." It was like looking through into a different world, as he glanced at Starfire, he saw the angles, the distance, and the formulas for trajecting her speed and suspected destination. He glanced at Cyborg and saw all of his wiring as well as explanations for what certain parts or wires did for him. He pulled the glasses off quickly, it was overwhelming.

"How can you stand it?" He asked, gingerly handing them back.

"All I want is data and information. Certain things stand out to me, and I want to know them." Intelligence said sourly.

"I shall name it Dlyier (d-le-I (as in high)- er)!" Starfire cried in joy. "It is the name for love of flying back on Tammeran."

"Glad you like it, who's up next?" Intelligence asked, she almost looked impatient. Starfire flew down to sit next to Robin and eagerly pointed to him. Then she bolted out of her seat to give Intelligence a massive hug to thank her. Intelligence started her next explanation rather quickly to stave of the long, spine-cracking hug.

"Okay Robin, so I cooked up something really good for you. When you built Red X, you had a short-range teleport and obviously you have a stealth mode; but this is a combination of magic and technology." She handed him a gadget pack he could simply clip on to his utility belt. "Press it and you will turn invisible and have a sound barrier surrounding your body. No one will be able to hear you, or see you."

"Wow, thanks Raven, I mean Intelligence. Totally cool! Can't wait to train with it, thanks!" Robin immediately flipped the switch, and disappeared from view. True to Intelligence's word, no one heard him or saw him. Even when Beast Boy shifted into different animals, he still struggled to see where Robin was.

She nodded, "So Cyborg, Beast Boy, who's going next?" They exchanged a look, both obviously eager to see what Intelligence had whipped up for them.

"Come on BB!" Cyborg begged Beast Boy. He thought the dragon was so cool, and the stealth pack even more so. Beast Boy took this as an opportunity to prove to Raven how mature he could be and let Cyborg go next.

"Okay, so remember the multi-processing unit of exponential logistic conversion 576 model 54389671112?" Intelligence asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Cyborg trailed off looking excited. They were face to face and getting closer in excitement.

"Well check this out!" She flipped over him, putting one hand on his shoulder to vault herself over him and strapped what looked like a small long metal backpack to Cyborg's back. Then she stabbed two wires into the base of his skull.

"Fly!" She yelled triumphantly.

"Fl…fly?" Cyborg strangled out and was launched into the air. He started freaking out and going every which way with no control. Starfire shot up to try to steady him.

"Focus on a destination!" Intelligence hollered. Apparently it worked as Cyborg practically crashed back to Earth.

"What the shrieking metal was that!?" He yelled at Intelligence who looked very proud.

"It's a mental jet pack, responding to your thoughts, and yes magic is used to make it so small." Intelligence was still smiling. "Practice more, and you'll get better."

"I…that is so cool!" Cyborg hollered. And shot up to try to master the controls. Starfire joined him in the sky and Dlyier joined the both of them. Robin chose that moment to try out his own gift, and disappeared from sight.

"So Rae, what do you have for me?"

"I'll show you later. I don't want to run out of time, and if I do, than Raven can give it to you." Intelligence explained.

**Try to update a little more regularly and often, but reviews help! Love hearing from you all!**


End file.
